Harry Potter and The Prince of Magic
by JADEFOX1980
Summary: AU Harry is back for his 6th year at Hogwarts. New friends and old enemies are back for revenge. Sirius is still dead. OOTP spoilers hpgw, rwhg. Read and Review my first fan fic ideas and flames are welcome.
1. MAGICAL REBIRTH

A/N Well after several good flames and a few other comments I decided a few revisions were in order for my story. I am looking for a beta reader or two if anyone is interested shoot me an email. I have chapter 4 written and I am working on 5 but I won't be posting them until I go through chapters 2 and 3 for the errors I can find or the one's I have been notified about. Thanks all! I hope to have chapter 4 out by the weekend.

MAGICALY REBORN

Privet Drive was dark and gray for the 3rd night in a row. Storms of rain and lightning were pouring down from the sky. The streets were empty at this time of night except for one lone figure sitting under a tree cloak wrapped tightly against his skin. With his wand tucked under his cloak he sat staring at a piece of long parchment, an old crest on the back and written in a familiar script.

Dear Mr. Potter,

The life magic on the last will and testament of Sirius Nigellus Black has expired. As such we at Gringotts Wizarding Bank are fulfilling the last wants and wishes of Mr. Black. All vaults and contents as well as properties will be transferred over to you. You need only sign the bottom of this parchment and send it back with your answer and/or questions if you have them. For a complete list of all assets see attachments.

Sincerely

Grimly

Head goblin

Department of Asset Relocation

Harry sat there starring at that paper for hours, not blinking, never even noticing the rain or the lightning around him. All of a sudden a Bang was heard all around Number 4 Privet Drive and everything went black for Harry Potter.

Vernon Dursley was not having a good week. Two days ago he was in London picking up his favorite nephew at the train station, and those FREAKS came up to him threatening his life and his family if any harm came to Harry, his favorite punching bag. The day after that his boss had told him he was on probation and one false move would be his end with the company. The company was looking into his treatment of his co-workers, and some how it must have been the BOY'S fault or one of his FREAK FRIENDS. To top it all off, this morning he was awoken by his lovely wife pointing to the garden and mumbling. "Harry. Garden. Dead. Not Moving. Still Warm."

He gazed out the window and saw the body of his nephew lying on the ground. Fear was shaking through his body as he ran out the door and looked around. He saw no one, but that didn't mean the freaks weren't around somewhere. "DUDLEY, DUDLEY GET DOWN HERE NOW, he called out,

Minutes later, Dudley came lumbering down the back steps still dressed in his night clothes. When he reached the doorway he froze. There, lying on the ground was the body of Harry. Dudley looked from his father to his mother to Harry, then back again.

Dudley stared at the body for what seemed like hours before he could stutter out, "what happened," to his father.

His father shrugged his shoulders still looking around warily and said, "help me get him in the house before any of his friends show up and blame us for this mess."

They managed to lug him up the stairs and into Dudley's spare bedroom where they threw him on the bed, shut and locked the door, and then went back down stairs. They checked on him periodically throughout the day and there was no change in him. He was still warm. Not overly so, but he was still alive, and they would continue to check on him every few hours to be certain. No, Vernon was not having a good week. Little did he know it was going to get a lot worse before it got any better.

Petunia was very distraught. She knew a lot more than the rest of her family about what was going on in the Wizarding world. She had received letters when Harry was first dropped off, explaining why she had to take care of him, and that he was in grave danger. Dumbledore told her all about the deaths of James and Lily Potter and the events that followed after their deaths.

She also received the progress reports from Hogwarts for Harry at the end of term. She knew exactly what had happened to his godfather Sirius, his friend Cedric, and his friends in the Battle at the Ministry of Magic. She was proud of what he was accomplishing, not that she could ever tell him of course, because Petunia had to keep up appearances for her Vernon. She always hated her separation from her sister, when her parents were killed, and then her sister, she was all alone. She knew she shouldn't blame Harry but until now there was no one else to blame. Now Voldemort was back, and it would only be a matter of time before he came for the last of her family. She was going to talk with Harry about these things before she woke up and found him in the garden. She hoped he was all right, but couldn't find anything wrong with him, so she just prayed that he would wake up soon.

Surprisingly, it was Dudley who checked on his cousin the most. He even sat and talked to Harry as if apologizing for the things he had done to Harry, and for not being a better cousin. The Dementors had a strange effect on Dudley. While under the influence of the Dementors, Dudley relived every fight he had ever been in, every kid he had ever beaten up. He experienced what they were feeling and what they were going through during these fights and Dudley was scared. He hadn't been sleeping very well lately, and had been eating even less. He was still overweight, of course, but he was slowly losing weight.

Harry lay there on the bed not moving. Unaware of all that was going on, he was lost in another world far away. Magic and Electricity don't mix (every wizard knows that), so when Harry was sitting under that tree, he never expected to look up and see green bolts of electricity coming straight down at him. His last thought before blacking out was, _I still have that damned prophecy to fulfill._


	2. TALKS

**2. TALKS**

Harry slowly opened his eyes but the light of the place blinded him and he had to close them again. He tried to stand but he fell back down, he was scared he didn't know where he was or if he was dead or alive.

"Harry" a voice called.

He looked up again, he knew that voice but the light was still too bright.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he called out.

"Wow he must really be out of it, I wonder why he is here," Said another familiar voice.

Another voice almost like Dumbledore but older came to him, "All will be explained in good time give him a chance to recover a minute."

Harry opened his eyes one more time and standing before him was an old man and woman with arms locked together. "My head hurts" was all he could say before he passed out again.

Harry awoke after what seemed like several hours later to find everyone standing around him again. This time he could see them all clearly.

"MOM, DAD, SIRIUS" he yelled as he leapt forward trying to run to them.

He was embraced in the warmest hug he had ever felt it was twice as good as a Molly Weasley hug but these were his own parents and godfather. It seemed like only seconds before someone cleared their throat to interrupt this happy reunion, Harry started to breakdown and cry.

"I must be dead then and Voldemort has free reign on earth now I have failed you all."

"Calm down my son you are here with us but for some reason you are still on earth as well. You have not died but I'm not entirely sure why you are here either."

"If I may interrupt Lily I may be able to explain it for everyone who hasn't already figured it out."

Harry looked up to see the same old man and woman from the last time he opened his eyes. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Zeus but I have gone by many names, Baal, Thor, and many more. This is my lovely wife her name is Gaia, also known as mother earth."

"It is a pleasure to meet the great Harry Potter" they said together.

Harry just stood there mouth hanging open trying to piece together the information he had just received.

"Just Harry thanks I'm only considered great because of my parents sacrifice and love for me that stopped Voldemort's first reign of terror."

"Typical Gryffindor never taking credit for his own achievements, always so modest" stated a voice from the back.

"Shut it Slytherin and leave the boy alone."

At the mention of Slytherin Harry's wand was drawn in an instant and scanning the group of people for the evil dark wizard.

"Put your wand away no harm can come to you here and although Slytherin may deserve a good hex you won't be able to do it till you enter the death realm permanently."

Slowly he slid his wand back up his sleeve and continued looking at the crowd.

"Well explanations are in order I think so let us all have a seat" and with a wave of his hand several elegant chairs and a large table appeared in the center of the room.

"Now Harry can you remember the last thing that happened to you?"

"Yes, I was struck by lightning."

Several gasps were heard throughout the room as well as people saying

"He shouldn't be dead then his body should be able to heal any damage from lightning with the right treatment and time."

"I see, curious, very curious indeed" said an old man at the end of the table.

"Excuse me" said Harry "but what's curious?"

Sorry Mr. Potter my name is, or was Titus Ollivander, I believe you have met one of my great, great grand children.

"Yes sir, he said the same thing to me when he sold me my wand. He said it was odd that I should be chosen by this wand when its brother wand gave me this scar."

"Keep going Zeus I believe I see where you are going with this."

"Very well, as Mr. Ollivander said it is curious that you wouldn't recover from this, just like you never recovered from your first attack when you were just a baby. The attack left you with a scar on your forehead did it not? A scar in the shape of something usually means something special, a power the dark lord knows not, I believe the prophecy stated?

"How did you know about the prophecy? Dumbledore said no one knew of it except him and I, even Sybil Trelawney couldn't remember it."

"Harry my dear boy we are dead, we know most of what is happening on earth, as such we can watch over our loved ones. However we can not tell you anything that is happening or anything that will happen in the future. Anyway I digress, why are you here? Simple really your body is changing. The power of the lightning struck you so deep it is affecting your magical core. It is multiplying your magical structure to such a degree that your mind sent part of you away so it could cope with these changes. The free part of you mind went in search of something you desired so greatly but you could never have. You ended up here with your parents and your godfather in their eternal resting place. Do you understand why you are here now Harry?"

"Yes, I think so, although I'm confused about why all of you are here if my body came searching for my parents and Sirius, who are all of you and why are Godric Griffindor and Salazar Slytherin here? And how long will I be stuck here if I don't get back soon someone from the order is sure to show up and notice my body. What will they do to the Dursley's when they find me they are sure to kill them and I won't be there to stop it." He laid his head down on the table and started to cry again. "I'm never there to stop it, it's all my fault, Cedric, Sirius, my parents, how many others will die because I'm not ready to defeat Voldemort because I'm too scared to kill or be killed by him. How can I live will all this death on my hands all these decisions, it's up to me it's all up to me the prophecy says so. I'm only fifteen soon to be sixteen, I'm just a kid."

They all just sat there staring at him most had tears in there eyes and some were looking very pale and shocked. He felt a hand on his shoulder then a voice whispered in his ear, "I don't blame you Harry, there was nothing you could have done, you didn't kill me it was Peter Pettigrew that spoke the killing curse and Voldemort's wand that he cast it through."

He looked up and found he was staring into the gray eyes of Cedric Diggory. "There is nothing you could have done, but you can avenge my death by getting rid of Voldemort and his followers. Also by helping my father and Cho deal with the grief they are suffering through, following my death. They are very proud people, and are taking it very hard still. You are a student leader for your house Harry as well as many other students in other houses, people look up to you Harry and they will fight with you when the time comes. They will need to be trained up though you will have to forget some of these petty rivalries and unite the houses under a unified banner, you had a good start with your DA group last year, many lives will be saved this summer thanks to it, but many lives will be taken as well. You need to expand on this group and invite more people. Take chances on people and give second chances to those who fail you because everyone makes mistakes."

"He's right you know" another voice said. Turning he was looking at his father and Sirius.

"If we had judged Severus Snape as a man instead of by what his father was, things may have turned out different. In the old pureblood families, to go against the head of a household is punishable by disinheritance and sometimes death. So many children of death eaters are forced into the lifestyle against their will. Years later they think there is no way out but death and continued service till it comes. Don't get us wrong many people believe in Voldemort and his beliefs of purity of blood and they follow him willingly but most aren't the die hard fans and blind followers he desires. That is why he rules them by fear, he threatens them into submission by the death of loved ones and many simply are pushed into it because of a desire to be better than they are. Their thirst for something better and to be more powerful drives them towards him as well. So don't be hasty to judge people by what there parents are or have done, give them a chance to prove themselves to you, and they may become great allies."

Zeus stood up and walked to him "well that is a lot to think about but I'm afraid we are running out of time here. I can already feel you starting to drift back to your own body, so we need to hurry and give you what we can to help you in your quest before you leave us and return to your world."

"Give me, you have already…."

"Well Mr. Potter we didn't bring you here so that is not a gift from us is it? No, the gift I will give you is the gift of knowledge. I have been here since the beginning of magic so the knowledge I can share with you is my greatest gift."

He touched his head and a golden light grew in his hand, as he touched it to Harry's head it flew into him knocking him back down into his chair. Slowly the light faded and the room stopped moving and Harry could see again. Images slowly played out in his mind and spells he had never heard of came to him flashing through his mind.

"It will take a few days getting used to it as your mind sorts everything out but as you work on the spells they will come to you easier. Remember practice makes perfect. You can review them in your dreams that will help as well."

The next person that came to him was Gaia. "I have looked into your soul and I wouldn't give you my gift if it weren't for your pure heart and love for others. My gift to you is the gift of the elements. You will be able to speak to earth and the air, they will obey your call and answer your questions, they can also move you where you want to go. Fire will obey you as well as water, you simply have to call it up in your mind and it will appear in your hand throw it where you want it and call it back when you are done."

She placed her hand on her heart then placed it against his the same light came then went away.

The next people to come up to him were Godric and Salazar accompanied by two lovely women.

"We are the Hogwarts four, the greatest of our time, we also have gifts for you. In the castle there is a room that can be anything you want it to be, I believe you have been using it for your DA meetings last year, you are now its master. The room will only open for you, and it can be opened from anywhere in the castle, all you have to do is place your hand against the wall and will it to be there. In this room there is also a map of the castle, a complete map, not that helpful little piece of mischief your father and his friends created, a full map of the grounds, the forest, and the town of Hogsmeade. It will show you people and place as well as show the status of them if you desire. Also the castle will recognize you as its master and doors and passageways will open up for you without passwords, and stairs will move to give you shortcuts." Harry was starring open mouthed at her just blinking when Godric started speaking.

"I give you my ability to talk with animals, magical and non magical, you need only look at them, and speak they will hear you, and you will be able to understand them clearly. They can teach you many things, and help you a lot during your life, however I would avoid being to close to the first dragon you speak to, they become very irate when you speak to them when they are sleeping. That is how we came up with our motto, everyone thought it was funny when it happened except for me and it stuck over the years."

The rest of the room burst out laughing and Harry could only smile when Lady Ravenclaw approached him.

"I also have a gift for you, it is my gift of intelligence and language. I can speak many different languages, including goblin and troll and many of the lesser creatures as well. You will be able to learn things much faster and recall them easier as well as speak and do spells in many languages this is the gift I give you." Again she touched her hand to her head and then to Harry's and the same light appeared and then went away.

The last of the founders approached him slowly looking him up and down as if evaluating him closely looking into his soul. "I too will give you a gift of knowledge. Potions from death to life, I have researched and invented, you may like the advanced wolfsbane potion for your friend the werewolf, although it will not cure him completely it will give him complete control over his transformations and become like an animagus form to him. I also give you my knowledge of Parseltongue spells, some you will need a snake to cast or an emblem of a snake will do like in my chamber. Also you will be the master of that as well only you will be able to enter it unless you allow someone else in. Also, by the dungeons there is an entrance to my personal potions lab it is five times the size of the one you use now for classes it is now yours as well, and you are the room's master. It will only allow access to you and those you allow the room to admit. Be careful who you allow access to this room, some of the ingredients and books found within are very dangerous to the average wizard, and some are even illegal to have."

After several seconds another man approached. Harry didn't recognize this man but the man smiled at him with a twinkle in his eye and held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Potter my name is Av Ada Kedavra and your dead!"

In an instant Harry pulled his wand and aimed it at the man ready to fire a curse. The man looked around the room at all the laughing people and so did Harry.

"Gets them every time" the man said. "Yes that is truly my name, and I invented the killing curse, however it was used as a death sentence by ministry officials only in my day, and not by every evil wizard in the world. Just like you, I can not control the actions of others however my Imperius Curse can control the weak minded and my Cruciatus Curse could torture answers out of any criminal, they weren't the best spells I ever invented. I have a gift for you as well, so put your wand away, you have all ready been told you can't do magic here. I have for you ten silver rings, they will block the effects of these curses, and they can only be taken off by the one who put them on. Only ten were created, and they can't be duplicated, so choose whom you give them to wisely. Once they are on they will disappear into the skin and only you and the wearer will be able to see them. You are already immune to the killing curse, as is Voldemort, so you will not need one for yourself. There are other ways to die though, Mister Potter, so you will have to find another way to defeat the dark lord. Good luck and I will see you again some day when you reach this plane in your own time."

Harry was already running names through his head of who he might give them to when an elf approached him.

"Hello my name is Giddy, sir I am the first of all house elves. I have been watching you for a long time and watching your treatment of my kind. I also have a gift for you. I give you my knowledge and history of the elves, so that you may understand us better. I give you the knowledge of how our magic works and why it does so you may complete your relationship with Dobby and also give Winky some assistance as well. Sometimes popping is an easier way to travel and less dizzy. It is also soundless and you will be able to go around some wards easier than others."

Harry was staring at the elf wondering what was so special about his relationship to Dobby and how he could help him because he already set him free when the bright golden light touched his head. Again for the fifth time that day he felt a little dizzy then he understood more than he had before about different creatures, spells and how their magic worked.

He saw another creature approaching him and knew what it was immediately. He bowed deeply and then kneeled in front of the goblin and said "goblin king tell me how I can serve a noble such as yourself in the living world when I go back?"

The goblin was taken aback by his show of respect and courtesy. He had been dead for over two hundred years and was the last king of the goblins but hearing it spoken in his own language was very rewarding. He remembered the knowledge of tongues that was passed on to him by the others and bowed back to Harry and kneeled before him.

"I have but one humble request for you Harry James Potter last of your line and noble to the realm. Your family owns a large half of Gringotts, and they have fought to give goblins and elves freedoms around the world, I ask that you continue to do this when you go back. My people took Voldemort's side in the last war because of the ministry of magic and their restrictions on us as a magical people. There is a goblin in the Wizengamot right now but there are none in the ministry, I ask that you try and change this. Without a representative in the ministry our people will forever be seen as lesser than wizards and not as equals."

Harry stood and bowed again, "I will do what I can for your people but I am just a child, and although I believe every magical being is here for a reason and has a right to a say in laws that are placed over them, I may not be able to do very much."

The goblin king stood bowed again and placed his hand to his head then to Harry's and the light came again as well as the dizzy sensation, as the goblin placed the knowledge and magic of the goblins in to Harry's mind.

He sat back on the ground as Zeus and Gaia walked back over to him.

"One more gift from us and that will be all the time we have. As you can now speak with all animals magical and non you can also now become all animals magical and non you Harry are the first ever full animagi. Until we meet again, many years from now, on your final resting day, good day, good luck and have some fun."

His mom and dad gave him one last hug, as did Sirius before winking and saying, "a pretty red haired witch would make a great girlfriend."

He felt himself sliding back into his body, as a smile crept unto his face and his cheeks started to get a little red.


	3. Letters from the Dead

Letters from the Dead  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat behind his large desk in his cozy little office before him sat one piece of parchment:  
  
Mr. Albus Dumbledore, The life magic on the last will and testament of Sirius Nigellus Black has expired and as such we at Gringotts Wizarding Bank are fulfilling the last wants and wishes of Mr. Black. You need only sign the bottom of this parchment and send it back with your answer and or questions if you have them. All vaults and contents will be transferred over to you. See attachment for copies of funds and/or properties left to you by Mr. Black.  
  
As all order members are required, I made a will and if you are reading this then I have left this adventure and proceeded on to then next one. I am happy to be seeing my friends again but I regret leaving him in this world without some one to guide him and show him how to have some happiness in life. I hope you have told him of the prophesy concerning him by now and he has had time to deal with the grief of my death before he gets anything else loaded on his plate. I have asked Remus to look after him if he needs anything and I have also asked Harry to look after Remus. They will both need each other and I ask you to give Remus some time away from the order to cope and help Harry cope. I have given Harry most of my worldly processions and assets to do with what he feels best. To you I leave the sum of 1,000,000 Galleons in a vault at Gringotts set up for you to use for the order and there expenses. I ask that you use this to win the war the best way you see fit. I also leave you creature please keep him away from Grimauld Place and do as you see fit with him. Good luck I know we will win this fight I just don't know when.  
  
Sirius N. Black  
  
Albus sat there shifting uncomfortably Sirius hadn't mentioned the Property of Grimauld Place and if it belonged to Harry then he would have to talk with him as soon as possible about the order using it still. Dumbledore didn't know what else to say to Harry at the time so he waited in sending his letter. He had promised Harry some news about what was going on in the Wizarding world but so far Voldemort had been lying low and hadn't been that active lately. It would only be a matter of time though before the terror strikes started again and then he would be able to send the letter.  
  
Remus Lupin sat around the fire at number twelve Grimauld place a tear in his eye as he read the letter an owl just dropped for him. He would have given anything to have his last true friend back, his last link to his childhood. All that was left now was Harry his best friends' son. Sirius asked him to look after him and that was what he was going to do. Tomorrow he would have a go over and have a long talk with Harry and hopefully they could become the friends he and his dad used to be. He stretched out and went up to his room thinking about all the happy memories he had with his friends instead of all the death he had seen around him in his short life. He fell asleep remembering all the good times and the ones to come with Harry and his friends.  
  
I had been four hours since Harry had been found by his Aunt and he had a wicked headache, he slowly opened one eye and saw and his Aunt Petunia and Dudley talking quietly by the door of his room. He closed his eyes again and concentrated on what they were saying, I hope he wakes up soon, so much to tell him, so many regrets. For the next hour and a half Harry lay there afraid to move his aunt and cousin hadn't left the room yet and it was starting to worry him. They had never shown him any concern before and now all of a sudden they were talking about him like they actually cared. Slowly he sat up in his bed trying to relieve the tension in his back he got half way up when they both jumped towards him. He recoiled and curled up into a ball last time his relatives jumped up towards him they were beating him with a belt or there fists.  
  
"Harry are you alright, how do you feel," his aunt asked. "What happened to you, I found you in the garden this morning and you were just lying there, we couldn't tell if you were dead or alive. Here these parchments were in your hand when we found you. I'm sorry to hear about your godfather is there anything we can do to help just let us know, well Dudley and I anyway. I would avoid your uncle though, he lost his job yesterday and he thinks that it is somehow your fault. We both wanted to talk to you Harry I told Dudley all I know about the Wizarding world and what has been happening. Dumbledore has been keeping me informed over the years about what you have been doing by normal post of course so Vernon has no clue. I know you should stay here because of the blood protection given to you by your mother but according to your letter from Sirius you are now a legal adult and you can go where ever you want. I don't really understand the laws he wrote down but they appear to be old, I hope you will keep in touch if you do leave us."  
  
"What," Harry screamed "Wizarding laws, Legal adult what are you talking about?"  
  
"It's right here Harry, on the second piece of parchment, see it for yourself."  
  
He hadn't gotten to the second part of the letter yet after reading what Gringotts said he just froze up till the lightning struck him.  
  
Dear Harry if your reading these, then I have died. I am so sorry I never got the chance to give you a proper home or a loving family to come home to each year. There is so much I wanted to do with you and so much I had to teach you. I know about the prophecy Harry and I want you to ask Dumbledore to tell you what it says if he hasn't already. You will play the biggest part in the war against Voldemort and his followers. I want you to prepare for this battle but give yourself time to have fun and friends as well. Your friends and other are what we are fighting for so let them help in this battle you are not alone and I think a certain redheaded witch will stand by you till the end of life so hold on to her when you finally get the chance she is a keeper that one. Well my death isn't all bad news I will be joining your parents and all my other friends that have left this world for the next. I will say hi for you and we will all be watching you from the heavens so if you look up and see my star twinkling madly then know that I am with you and I always will be. Also because I being your godfather was killed and your parents are dead as well you are now a legal adult in the Wizarding world. I was stuck at Grimauld place all year and after all the cleaning was done I got pretty bored so I spent a lot of time reading. I found some old law books when I was reading and found a particularly interesting section in one basically it states that if a wizards parents die as well as his godparents then he will become legal age at fifteen instead of seventeen. Your godmother was Lily's best friend at Hogwarts unfortunately she was killed in the first war with Voldemort right after you were born. Gringotts should have already sent the paper work for you to sign so you now will have inherited the potter family vaults as well as your family properties and other stuff. You will have to go to Gringotts to find out how much its worth and what it is because no one has been able to enter the vaults since your parents and they didn't use very much of it. I believe were one of the richest families in the world right now but combined with the assets in the Black family vaults your worth is now doubled. I have given Dumbledore one million galleons for the order as well as given Remus one million galleons. I ask that you take care of Remus for me and I have asked him to take care of you as well you may both need each other in the coming war as well as in life. Family needs to stick together in these kind of times I ask that you split some of my money up and distribute it how you see fit tell people it was from Sirius Black and try to get my name cleared. I would have you give some to the Weasley's as well but I didn't know whether to give it to them individually or as a family, you can decide. You now own Grimauld place I ask you to let the order use it still but that is up to you. I have asked Dumbledore to get rid of Kreacher and do with him as he wants. All you need to do is send this back to Gringotts and they will make it official. On your next visit you can visit the vaults and transfer the money were you see fit. Again I wish you good luck and don't forget to have a little fun. With love  
Sirius Nigellus Black  
  
Harry sat there open mouthed as he reread the letter for the third time, if it was true he could go anywhere he wanted he could do magic. He looked up and saw his aunt and cousin staring at him as if waiting for an answer. He remembered the question she asked and said he would keep in touch if he left but right now he had a lot of things to think about. They left the room and he sat back down on his bed. His owl hooted above him on her perch and he reached up to stroke her soft white plumage. She nipped his hand playfully and he could hear her asking him if he was alright? He looked up and smiled as he hooted back "never better" she fell off her perch and seconds later she was in Harry's hands. She was hooting like mad at him for the next ten minutes as Harry hooted back his answers and told her the story of what happened when he was unconscious. He asked her about getting other animals to talk with and to help him and she hooted back saying he had better remember who comes first. He hooted back a thank you just as his bedroom door burst open.  
  
"WHAT IS ALL THIS RACKET BOY IF YOU CAN'T KEEP THAT RUDDY OWL QUIET I WILL BURY HER IN THE BACK YARD. DO YOU HEAR ME BOY, WHY ARE YOU SMILING BOY." Vernon raised his hand to strike Harry but inches away from his face his uncle froze. He waved his hand around the room putting up a silencing charm so no one else would hear what was going on. "Now uncle it is time we had a little talk" Harry said through clenched teeth. He walked over to his desk signed a piece of parchment and hooted to Hedwig to take it to Gringotts Wizarding bank. She took it and flew out the window he watched as she disappeared out of sight. Turning back around he saw his glasses lying on the desk he picked them up and placed them in his uncle's front pocket.  
  
"Here you can have this back uncle I no longer require them to see. He waved his hand at the front of his clothes and they shrunk to fit him. You see uncle I can use magic now outside of school and if you so much as say one more negative thing about me there will be hell to pay. I didn't cause you to loose your job and if you treated your coworkers half as well as you treated me I can see why they fired your ass. Now you have two options you can either ignore me completely with would be fine by me or you can try to fight me and I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand me uncle with the snap of my finger you could be dead have you seen the newspaper lately have you seen the mysterious deaths. They were done by wizards, evil wizards. It would only take a second and you would be dead. I have never used this curse before but in your case I might make an exception. However using this curse is punishable by life imprisonment in Azkaban the Wizarding prison. But there are several worse ways to die you know, he concentrated for a second and where he once stood was a huge lion it let out a load roar then the lion changed into a bear, and then a giant snake wrapped itself around Vernon squeezing him gently. A second later Harry was back and his fingers were wrapped around his uncle's throat he let out a low growl and said, "Stay away from me from now on I will do as I please." The door opened and Vernon found he could move again ran out the door got in his car and drove as far away from privet drive as he could. Petunia and Dudley came up minutes after they saw Vernon speed away asking what happened and where Vernon was going.  
  
"We had a little talk uncle Vernon and I and I think we reached an understanding he will be back but I don't think he will bother me anymore. They both nodded and left the room Aunt Petunia saying "dinner would be ready in about twenty five minutes."  
  
He sat down on his bed again breathing deeply trying to calm himself. As he was sitting there he found himself running over the knowledge he had been given. There was so much of it he started on building his Occlumency shields and dividing the knowledge up in his mind. He made doors to everything in every category imaginable he somehow knew what he was doing thanks to the knowledge and his pace quickened until everything was sorted. He looked around in his mind he put up locks and sensors that would only allow him access to his mind and would keep anyone else out he also put up sensors to alert him when someone else was trying to enter his mind or scanning him for something, he mixed techniques taught to him by the wizards, the goblins, and the house elves. Until he had everything protected the best he could he put up a transfer station that would transfer any thing he saw or read into the correct category and when he finished that he collapsed on his bed. The magic he had just used drained him a little and he was a little dizzy. Well I guess I need to practice everything I know so it won't drain me so much when I use my powers. I need to go shopping as well to get the things I need for training. Also I will need some weapons I can't always count on my powers to help me. Godric Gryffindor's sword would be nice he though and in a flash of golden red light the sword appeared before him. Wow he though how did that happen he reached out and picked up the sword again it glowed golden in his hand and began to speak to his mind.  
  
"For years I have waited for one my descendants to call on me, I was created by Merlin with the help of the Lady of the Lake. For years my descendants have called on me in there time of need and I have aided them the best I could. I give them my knowledge and teach them to fight but only if there hearts were pure. You have called on me twice now and I will aid you as long as you need me, for you are the last of my creator's descendants. "Wow," Harry said, "Thank you." He held the sword high over his head and he felt the knowledge pouring into him he started to dance with the sword as the knowledge continued to pour into him. He was receiving knowledge of martial arts, as well as swordsmanship and other skills he had never heard of. As the dance continued he felt great amounts of power flowing from his body into the sword then back again as the sword taught his body what it needed to know and his magic bonded with the sword. His body felt like liquid as he completed the dance and he collapsed onto his bed again drained from all the magic. He woke up several hours later rested and peaceful he looked at the clock on his stand and realized it was ten at night. He went back to sleep practicing spells in his mind all night long tomorrow he would go shopping and it would be a very long and interesting day. 


	4. GOBLINS AND BARS

**GOBLINS AND BARS**

Harry woke up late that morning around ten he could hear the Dursley's downstairs going about their tasks. He crawled out of his bed and slowly waved his wand at himself and his clothes from the day before changed into a nice set of robes. He walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen to grab a quick snack before heading out for his days activities.

"BOY! What the devil do you think you're wearing? I will not have you looking like one of those freaks in my house! You had best get back up there and change this inst... ," Harry waived his wand and Vernon was quiet again although his face was turning purple with rage and his lips were still moving no sounds came from his mouth.

"Good morning family" he smiled he noticed a small smile on his aunts face and saw Dudley running out of the room trying to hide his amusement.

"Good morning Uncle Vernon, as I told you yesterday you had best leave me alone or something very unpleasant may happen to you." Vernon glared at him from the end of the table as his cheeks turned to the pale pink they usually held when looking at Harry.

"I will be going into London today to do some shopping and I will be visiting the Wizarding population first. This is what I will be wearing and you had better get used to it to because from now on while I'm living here I will look like the WIZARD I AM.

Also it seems you no longer have a job, how do you plan on keeping this house and keep food on your table for long unless you get another one? I suggest you go back to Grunnings, apologize for your behavior, and humbly ask for your job back. I doubt anywhere else would hire you with your reputation.

I will be going to the Wizarding bank today, which is where I keep all of my money by the way, and taking out a small amount for my expenses. I also plan to take out twenty thousand pounds for Aunt Petunia, to use to pay off your mortgage on this house and to pay for food and other expenses.

It is more than a fair amount for rent and any other expenses I have cost you over the years. I don't want to hear another word about how much I cost you and how much of a burden I have been on you for all these years. You have treated me as a slave and given me nothing but scraps of food and Dudley's hand me downs. I'm not sure how much longer I plan on staying here or if I will even be coming back after the school year is out, I will let you know when I decide.

Harry waived his wand again in his uncle's direction and he could speak again. Vernon sat there stunned staring at Harry for a few minutes thinking. The boy, no Harry had just offered to pay for his house as well as food until he could find another job and get back on his feet again. Several thoughts were going around his head right now only half of them making sense at the moment.

"Thank you" was all Vernon could say as he stood up and left the room, and half his plate still full of sausages and bacon.

"Yes. Thank you Harry you don't have to do that you know but we could use the money and we would appreciate it," Petunia said hugging him tightly.

"It is the least I can do and it's not like I don't have the money to spend my godfather left me quite a fortune as well as my parents before they died I'm probably the wealthiest man in the Wizarding world right now. Not that I want the money or the fame anyway I would give it all back if It would bring them back to me but that isn't going to happen and it is about time I started accepting that.

I will be popping over to London so I won't need a ride as a legal adult now I can use magic outside of school so I won't need to be picked up or dropped of anywhere today. I may stay in London tonight so don't wait up for me.

And with that said he disappeared from Number Four Privet Drive.

Diagon Alley was always busy during the summer holiday kids were running around looking in windows and parents were chasing them around trying to get their shopping done. School kids were stocking up on supplies and candies as well as catching up on all the new products the shops had to offer. No one noticed when a man appeared out of nowhere in the alley besides a big brick building.

_Wow that was interesting, _Harry thought to himself after popping into the alley the house elf way. He waived his hand over his body concentrating on what he wanted to look like he felt his body changing and started to feel a little queasy, it was almost like when he used the polyjuice potion in second year to break into the Slytherin common room. When he was done he conjured a mirror and looked at himself and did a double take at the image looking back at him. He was now well tanned, muscular but not to much and standing about five foot eleven. He had the rugged looks of someone who had spent the last few months in the woods. He had a full beard that itched very much and long black hair that covered his forehead and carried down his back into a pony tail.

"Well that was interesting" he said to himself as he slowly made his way out of the Alley towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank. When he reached the front desk he immediately asked for Bank Manager Grimly and was pointed to a bench in front of a set of doors across the main hall of the bank.

A small goblin approached and asked who he was waiting for, if he had an appointment, and what his name was. Harry told him and the goblin led him through the doors to a private office in the back saying "Grimly will be with you shortly Mister Potter."

After ten minutes of waiting an old goblin walked in. "I am sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Potter I was in a meeting and didn't expect you to visit us so soon. The goblin looked up from his papers and looked at Harry for the first time and realized his mistake, I'm sorry sir I was under the impression Mr. Potter was waiting for me in this room if you give me a moment I will send someone in to help you.

"That will not be necessary Head Goblin Grimly if you would give me a second. Harry concentrated again and his body changed back into his former self. That feels much better but for security sake I can't go around looking like myself in the alley, between my friends, fans, and Voldemort's followers it just isn't safe.

He stood up slowly bowed twice and in perfect Gobbledygook said "thank you for seeing me on such short notice head goblin may all your days bring you riches and your night bring you peace and profits" He bowed low once more and sat back down in his chair.

The goblin was taken aback for a moment but quickly bowed twice back and said "may your days be victorious and profitable and your night give you peace and understanding young warrior of the realm" as he bowed once low to the ground and sat down in his own chair.

Harry was now the one stunned by the goblin's words for they were a great compliment to a goblin and hardly ever used on a wizard. He bowed once more to the goblin from his chair and asked the goblin about his assets.

The goblin told him all about his inheritance from Sirius as well as his other family vaults and properties he owned now because he was now a legal adult he could do anything he wanted with them. They discussed his great wealth for a several hours and another goblin brought in tea after a while. Grimly transferred money from Sirius's estate to vaults he had chosen as well as donating a large portion to several charities muggle as well as wizard. He set up accounts for all his friends and requested the keys be delivered by Gringotts to them by owl in one month's time. He arranged for the payment to his Aunt as well as a credit card for her that would deduct from a vault set up in her name. There was more than the promised amount but he didn't care he asked for a statement to be delivered by muggle post for her convenience. He also got himself a credit card as well as a money pouch that would link directly to his trust fund. Grimly told him that it was customary to have a personal goblin assigned to take care of his assets, he chose Griphook because that was the only other goblin he knew by name. Grimly told him he would inform Griphook of his great promotion and that Griphook would contact him soon to discuss investments and other such things. By the time he left there it was late in the evening and other than being a couple million galleons poorer he was getting hungry.

The Leakey Cauldron was quiet there were about twenty people in the bar and two people standing in the shadows. Harry noticed they were Aurors watching everyone that came into the place. He recognized Tom cleaning his glasses behind the bar and he approached him.

"Howdy Tom, quiet night here I see, do you have any rooms open for a night or two." He asked. The Aurors figuring Tom knew the man went back to scanning the room and the door.

"I don't believe we have met sir and I do have a few rooms available, but first I must ask you if I can see your left forearm. Just a precaution you know, I don't want any trouble here."

"And if I refuse you won't rent me a room?" Harry answered back.

"No I will still rent you a room I need the money but I'm afraid the Aurors over there will take you in for questioning long before you make it up the stairs." Tom replied with an evil smile.

"Well I guess you know what to do, good I see Fudge is stepping security up a bit since the last time I was here it is about time" Harry said more to himself than to anyone else. "Well I can assure you I am not one of Voldemort's death eaters" Harry said while rolling up his sleeves, "but I would rather discuss the room in a more private setting if possible and maybe get something for dinner."

"I think that can be arranged if you will follow me, sir.

"Sir is so formal Tom I hope you will call me by my first name from now on. Harry said as he waived his wand sealing the door and putting up privacy wards."

Tom turned around as Harry's voice started to change from a deep scratchy voice to a younger sounding one he looked up and almost fell over. "Mr. Potter what are you doing here and how did you get past the Aurors with a charm like that on your body I didn't even recognize you? Albus Dumbledore would have told me if you were coming, he is the only one I know of that could have put such an impressive charm on you", Tom started rambling on.

Well I think I will take that as a compliment coming from you Tom as he concentrated and put the charm back on himself. I decided a trip to the alley was in order today and I couldn't go looking like my usual self so I had to put a disguise on, works very well don't you think. Even the goblins at Gringotts didn't recognize me until I took off the charm it was actually kind of funny when the head goblin thought he was in the wrong room."

"Head Goblin, Wow most people never even get to see one. They are the highest of the goblin class system and won't see just anybody, not even the rich get in unless by invitation. Anyways! Yes a room, I'll have it ready by the time your done eating no one should disturb you in here and there is a stairway over there that leads to the upstairs only it is not visible from the second floor. Tell me what would you like to eat and I will bring your key with dinner and if there is anything else don't hesitate to ask?"

"I'll just have a fish sandwich, some chips, and a butterbeer thanks and if you could keep my visit here quiet it would be appreciated."

"No problem Mr. Potter I'll have it here in no time, And just leave it when you're done. I'll be right back with your key."

Harry ate in silence thinking about whether or not to keep shopping tonight or wait till tomorrow. When he had finished eating and the plate disappeared, he started to realize how tired he was, so he headed up stairs to check out his room.

A/N Well I have had this done for a week now and I am working on chapter five. I am also going back and revising the first couple of chapters I am looking for a beta and I also had to reinstall windows and all my files were on cd's because I purchased a new mother board so I am back now and will continue writing if someone would like to beta my work it would be appreciated. I am also starting a second job soon and will be working a lot more but I will try to keep updates coming and I am hoping to have updates twice a month at least but as I am not rich yet I need to work as much as I possibly can to pay my bills. So thanks to all the readers and thanks for all the comments from reviewers. Possible beta's can contact me at or by messenger at nicekid1980 I use aim and yahoo. I am online all the time though so if I don't respond back to you I may not be home or I may be sleeping.

Thanks!

Josh


	5. SHOPPING FOR THE FUTURE

SHOPPING FOR THE FUTURE 

Harry woke up early that next morning looking at the clock on the stand it read "way to early to be up go back to bed." He slowly climbed out of bed stretching his muscles and feeling his magic inside him. When he was reviewing the knowledge in his mind last night he came across several exercises muggle and magical that would increase his magic, his body as well as his mind.

He ran through the exercises opening his thoughts looking at the magic around him as well as the magic within him he saw many different colors in this state and he began flexing him magic and working it all around him he focused his mind on everything around him noticing the small changes in the room and the subtle difference in color and brightness surrounding objects in the room. He worked his magic for about half an hour before he started to feel drained and he needed to stop and sit back down.

Harry rested on the bed for some time thinking about the last school year and his friends and how they did at the battle last month. He wasn't surprised when Neville showed his true Gryffindor Spirit and stepped up to the challenge that day. He believed Neville would become a great wizard one day all he lacked was self-confidence but slowly throughout the year in the DA he was getting better and better. Of course Harry didn't insult him like Snape always had while teaching.

Luna Lovegood did an admiral job as well being a fourth year student and appearing to be a little crazy at times she held up pretty well in the battle as well. His best friends though did an admiral job as well, Hermione and Ron were slowly getting closer throughout the year as well and he wondered if this would be the year they finally realized they were meant for each other, everyone else in the castle knew.

He chuckled as he remembered Ginny, she started looking better and better through the year as well maybe he would ask her to accompany him on a Hogsmeade weekend this year. She did say she was dating Dean Thomas on the train ride home oh well I guess I'll have to wait and see. I wish I could have noticed her all those years ago when she had that crush on me but I guess things like the butter dish would have gotten in the way back then and her six older brothers too.

Oh well he mused I guess I'll see them all soon enough. He also though about what happened in the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort. That was impressive now that he could go back and look at it, in his mind He replayed the events in his head as he studied every move Dumbledore made and what Voldemort tried to do as well. He remembered Fawkes flying in and getting hit by the killing curse, but she just swallowed it, why didn't it kill him?

He would have to think about that later he stood up and put on his robes from yesterday muttering a cleaning charm and got ready to go. He concentrated and put his mask up again. He walked downstairs, had a quick conversation to with Tom before he nodded to the Aurors and walked out the door leading to Diagon Alley.

The streets where bustling with children again and parents were hurrying them up and down trying to finish there shopping and get on there way. He made his way down the alley thinking about the things he needed to buy.

First stop was Tidus' trunks and Magical Bags. When he walked in the smell of leather and tarnish assaulted his nose. He looked around the large shop curiously there were bags and trunks of all shapes and sizes.

He looked up at the shopkeeper as he approached and said "hello" as the man eyed him suspiciously.

"Can I help you with something sir?" The man asked.

"Yes I'm looking for a new trunk as well as some other things as well."

"Ah yes we have several varieties of trunks as well as backpacks, bags, purses, and money pouches. Do you have a certain type you are looking for?"

"Yes I once met a man who had a large trunk with room inside to be able to sit or stand in as well as storage for other things."

"Yes we have several models of wizard trunks available do you know how many rooms you require and what furnishings you would like them to have?" the man stated.

Harry pondered the question for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure I think I would require nine or ten rooms can you show me a few models in that category and I'll decide from there and money is no problem sir if you have anything bigger."

The salesman's eyes got as big as saucers when Harry began talking and they almost fell out of there sockets at the end of the sentence. "Yes sir, right this way mister?"

"Penn, Nathaniel Penn nice to meet you sir."

"Very good right this way Mr. Penn."

Two hours later and many different shapes and styles of trunks later he had found it the perfect trunk for his needs with a few extra rooms left over in case he needed to expand them later. He paid the man and left a generous tip for all his help and then put his hand on the handle and said shrink. In seconds it was matchbook size and he put it in his back pocket.

His next shop was King Arthur's Weapons and Armor he needed a wand holster and wanted to look into some dragon hide clothes for added protection. As he walked in he saw several shelves of swords and knives as well as shields and plates of armor that were several generations old but looked brand new. A short man with a long beard approached him and he recognized him right away as a dwarf he smiled and gave a nod of the head towards the dwarf and said in his best dwarven accent. "Good day to you warrior of the realm, I am in need of assistance that only a skilled dwarf like yourself could handle. He bowed low and stood up again.

The dwarf opened his mouth and replied much in the same fashion, "And a good day to you warrior of the realm my skills are only as good as the warriors that use what I make for them. I hope that my small shop can assist you in all that you require. He bowed as well and then smiled at the man.

Harry looked around and noticed they were not alone in the shop and several people were looking at them as they talked in the dwarven tongue. "Is there a place we can talk in private there is much I may require and some of it may be questionable to some of your patrons."

The small dwarf led him into the back room and he showed him to a seat as he took one opposite him behind a large oak desk. Harry revealed his face to the dwarf and introduced himself. He told the man he needed full body armor as well as a wand holster and a pair of boots using the best material he had. He said he would need more armor later in the month but right now all he would need would be a set for him.

The dwarf took his measurements and told him they would take a couple of hours to make and he could stop by and pick them up later or he could owl them to him when they were finished.

Harry told him he would be back in and left the small office after paying him well and putting his mask back on. He left the shop and then proceeded on to Madam Malkins. He also needed new robes as he had grown quite a lot in the last year. He was measured for robes and everything else he needed. He let the ladies at the shop chose his colors and different outfits as he didn't really have a clue about fashion and he even picked out a few dress robes for himself.

Two hours later and several galleons poorer he found himself wandering the alley looking for a place to eat some lunch. He stopped back at the leaky cauldron and ordered up some lunch. He still had a few hours before his stuff would be ready and would need to be picked up so he headed out into London for a while.

It was about five in the afternoon and people were going about there business walking up and down the streets. No one paid the boy any thought as he strolled up and down the streets looking in the windows. This was the first time he had ever been to London with out someone pushing or dragging him from place to place. He was amazed by all the things people were selling. He walked up Charing Cross road taking in the many shops and people walking from place to place. He saw many different bookstores and went in to browse the shelves and look over different titles. He found several books Hermione his best friend might like to read and purchased a few of them and putting them in his bag. He saw a gym a little ways down the road and also stopped in to check it out.

"Hello Sir what can I do for you," asked a lovely young lady behind the counter.

"I was wondering about getting a membership I'm not from around here but I'm looking for a place in town and I'd like to get in better shape. I may need a personal trainer as well."

Well we have several different options available then would you like to take a pamphlet home and look it over. You can come back if you would like to sign up for one of our plans and if you have any questions our number is on the back."

Harry took the pamphlet from her and smiled as he walked back out into the street. He kept walking till he noticed a building for sale sign. He read it over and since it was only two streets away he walked over to check it out.

There was a light on in the window so he rang the bell.

A few minutes later an elderly woman opened the door and after a pleasant greeting she let him in. After a tour of the house and him getting to know the older lady he decided this house would work for what he had planned for it. She told him she would get all the paper work together and he could pick it up in the morning and get her a check the following day. He knew it would take her about two weeks to get all of her things together and delivered to her daughters house were she would be living from now on so he was staying with the Dursley's for at least a few more weeks.

He left his future house with a big smile on his face as he whistled his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. He told Tom he would need the room for one more night and that tomorrow he would be leaving again as he carried his backs up to his room and set them on the desk.

He took out his sword and started his exercises with it for the night. He danced with the sword for nearly an hour before his body began to tire. He went to bed learning and going over all the spells he would have to use to hide and protect his new home.

Harry woke the next day just as early and so he stretched and started his magical and mental exercises again. Opening his senses he saw all the colors again and noticed the changes all around him. He worked his magic he opened his senses more and to the whole bar.

He could sense Tom cleaning up from the night before and putting everything back in its places for the next day.

He opened them up more and he found the two Aurors standing by the door as well as the one sitting at the table pretending to eat breakfast. As he expanded his senses further he found there was also one in the corner of a hidden room watching over the bar from a see through panel. He would have two remember that later when he went down and said good morning to Tom. An hour passed before he started to feel drained so he slowly brought his senses back to his room then back to himself again.

He sat back down on the bed and mulled over all the information he took in last night.

Not only would he be able to hide his apartment but he would be able to hide a lot of other useful things as well.

He took out his wand and started practicing, he made the chairs and the bed disappear then he said the secret phrase to reveal them to him again. "He worked on them for about two hours before a knock came on the door startling him so much he almost fell off the bed.

"Come in." he said after making sure his wand was pointed at the door from under his leg.

"Sorry to disturb you Sir, but I was wondering if you wanted breakfast this morning or if you were going to wait until lunch to eat something," Tom said from the door.

"Yes please, I'll take some pancakes and some sausages if you don't mind bringing them up. I'm working on something right now and it will take me about half an hour to finish."

"No problem sir I'll bring it up in about thirty minutes then. Good luck with whatever you're working on."

After thirty minutes of practicing he had the spells he wanted to use on his house mastered and was all set to finish shopping and head home.

Tom came back up with breakfast and Harry settled his bills with the man before finishing his meal and heading back outside.

Harry walked slowly down the alley noticing several people in the shadows watching people and ready to jump at any sign of attack he saw as he looked at the men he noticed half of them had a sort of green light surrounding there bodies and suddenly he understood they were hidden under invisibility cloaks. He continued down till he came to the entrance of Nocturn Alley he headed straight towards Borgin and Burkes where he knew he would find what he was looking for.

He walked in to the seedy store looking around as he made his way up to the counter the owner greeted him briefly as he finished with his other customer and then proceeded over to the counter to wait on Harry. As Harry waited for the men to finish there business he scanned there minds carefully gaining several valuable things from the men. As Borgin approached him he smiled and asked what he could do for the man.

Harry looked him in the eyes as he grabbed the man's hand where the dark mark would be found and a pain shot through his forearm.

Harry spoke slowly" The master has sent me to retrieve all of the items his servant Malfoy has left in your possession. Lucius will be in Azkaban for a little while and he needs some of the things immediately. And don't leave anything out I would hate to be here if the master had to come back and get something."

The man cringed in fear as he ran to the bag room and minutes later he came back with a case full of items the man bowed deeply as Harry turned and left the store "the master will be very pleased with you," Harry said throwing a galleon back at the mans feet.

He left the alley fast and put the bag into his trunk to sort through later. He only had one more stop to make that day so he hurried quickly towards Ollivanders.

He talked with the man for several hours about wands and cores and about the effects the two wands had on each other when he dueled with Voldemort. And what could be done to stop or prevent the effect from happening again. Ollivander explained many things about the effect and said that it wasn't a bad thing that the wands affected each other that way and his wand was in perfect condition. He stated again that the wand chooses the wizard and that unless he broke his wand or it's counterpart they may always have that affect it was a battle of wills and nothing more could be done about it if he used a different wand it would weaken his spells greatly and some of the spells he tried may not even work. That sparked something in Harry's mind and he remembered Neville would need a new wand this year as his had broken at the battle at the end of the year. He paid for his friends new wand and asked Ollivander to keep his name out of it when Neville came in to pick a new one up. They talked for several more hours before Harry hand to leave; he bid Ollivander a good day and said he enjoyed the chat and he would come back if he had any other questions.

Harry left there and went into an alley were he popped back to his bedroom at privet drive. He practiced spells and his sword play for the rest of the day before falling into a deep sleep for the night.

A/N

I am still looking for a beta!! I am still going back and revising the first couple of chapters. I have starting a second job and will be working a lot more but I will try to keep updates coming and I am hoping to have updates twice a month but as I am not rich yet so I need to work as much as I possibly can to pay my bills. So thanks to all the readers and thanks for all the comments and responses. Possible beta's can contact me at or by messenger at nicekid1980 I use aim and yahoo. I am online all the time though so if I don't respond back to you I may not be home or I may be sleeping.

Thanks!

Josh


	6. CONSTANT VIGILANCE

**CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**

Harry practiced his magic and his sword play for the next two weeks while waiting for his new home to be ready. He had been progressing greatly at it and the obliviate charm made it possible for the Dursley's to be test subjects for most of his curses and hexes. He was working on wand less and wordless magic as well and it was progressing very quickly for him. He could now do most of the spells he could with his wand but until he had a spell mastered with his wand he couldn't do it wand less or wordless.

He was also working on a plan for the DA. He wanted to open it up to the whole school barring those who would cause trouble and the little death eaters. Unless maybe he could get them to join his side and act as spies. Maybe he would have to look closely into that though, he wasn't sure how he could handle the extra students as well as his other classes and his separate training he planned for himself and his friends. He was looking out his window when he heard a small pop in the distance,

_A changing of the guard I see, I wonder who it will be this time. _He thought as he smirked and opened his sight up to scan the area where someone just apperated in. He spotted Mad Eye Moody after a while, his magical eye was scanning the area and Harry could see Moody was looking at him with his real eye. Harry walked away from the window and jotted a quick note down on some parchment and gave it to Hedwig. He turned himself invisible and popped behind Moody with his wand out.

Moody was having a bad day. He was just returning from a meeting where Dumbledore told them all nothing and nothing new was gained from their great spy Snape. Now he was taking a shift at watching Potter for the next eight hours. He hated sitting outside in the open waiting for an attack, he would rather be in the shadows or under cover of some sort, but the guards were told to give Harry some privacy and let him get over the loss of his godfather. Moody looked up and saw him staring out the window looking around for the person that just apperated in before he gave up and left the window he assumed.

"Now there's a boy with some sense, check the area when you hear the noise of someone apparating in." He said to himself out loud before taking a seat next to the tree in the front lawn.

Harry smirked and then slowly crept up behind the old Auror as an owl landed in front of him.

Moody snapped to attention when he saw the owl coming in. He figured Hedwig was back from one of Harry's friends as she appeared to have a note attached to her leg. He watched carefully as she landed right in front of him. He started casting many spells on the letter she held in her talons addressed to him. After five minutes of spell work and finding nothing he glanced back up to Harry's room then back down at the owl. He slowly took the letter from her and opened it up before falling face first in the grass.

Harry gave him just enough time to open the letter that read "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" before waving his hand and stunning him.

Harry popped back up to his room with Moody after scanning him and removing the emergency portkeys he had on him. One was a phoenix pin and Harry figured all of the order had them, but the other three were various objects set to go off when certain key phrases were spoken or touched in various ways. He placed them all on his desk and put up wards to prevent Moody from escaping before chaining him to a wall and changing his room appearance to that of a dungeon. He changed his body and face to look like Nathaniel Penn his alter ego and woke Moody up.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH POTTER?" Moody asked gruffly his magical eye swirling all around but not being able to see outside the room.

"The better question is who you are, and what do you want with Mr. Potter. I found you sitting in front of Mister Potter's house spying on him, so I stunned you and brought you here. Now you are my prisoner until you answer some of my questions.

"How did you sneak up on me and where are we?" he asked noticing his wand and portkeys lying on the desk just out of reach.

"Well, Moody, I will leave you for now until you are in a state to answer some of my questions. Until then I will give you this letter back to remind you of why you have found yourself in this particular predicament." Harry said as he waved his own wand at the parchment and levitated it in front of Moody's face.

He left the room and cast a spell on the door so he would be able to see through it but Moody wouldn't be able to see out of, and watched as the man struggled to get free of his bonds for about ten minutes before giving up.

Moody struggled to get free of the bonds, and after about ten minutes, he gave up and looked at the parchment "CONSTANT VIGELANCE" was all it said. He growled out loud in frustration. When he heard the door open again he stared through the paper and what he saw made him look twice. There standing in front of him was none other than Harry Potter holding a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Harry" he shouted struggling against the bonds once more "we have to get out of here. Quick, hand me my wand so I can get free."

"Why do we have to leave? Dumbledore said this is the safest place for me. I can't go anywhere with out his permission. Would you like some tea Professor?

"I am not, nor have I ever been your Professor Mr. Potter! We both know that, so give me back my wand so we can get out of here" Moody snarled.

"Well you answered my first question right, now for the second question. Where is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," Harry asked.

"I'll never tell you that if you were really Harry then you would already know the answer to that question and wouldn't need to ask it." Moody snarled again.

Professor if you do not tell me the location to the order's headquarters, how can I tell if it is you or if it is another imposter under polyjuice potion or some other trick Tom has sent my way" Harry snarled back at him. You do know Moody that the Fidelus Charm can only be revealed by the person who put it up to begin with so unless I don't already know the location I wouldn't hear what you were saying. Only a parchment written by Albus himself or him telling me the location would grant me access to the building. You can't spill the location to me if I don't already know it. Harry smiled as Moody was sorting the information out in his head trying to figure out if what the person in front of him had just said was true or not.

Moody slowly opened his mouth and said the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number Twelve Grimauld Place!

When he looked up from the floor the Harry was smiling at him. "Well you have satisfied my questions I'm sorry about that Mad Eye but I wanted to have a chat with you. I had to make sure it was really you first before I could talk to you."

"Very good Mister Potter, CONSTANT VIGELANCE" he yelled "if some of the Auror's and order member's followed suit we would all be in better shape for this war. However I must know who the other man was that was in here and where we are it looks like a muggle jail cell.

"A simple charm on the walls of my bedroom, however I can't reveal to you the person who left the room before I came in unless you agree to a wizard's oath that you will tell no one of our conversations and keep my many secrets."

"I will only agree to that if he is not a threat to you or anyone else. If I find he is, I will have to inform Albus immediately."

"Very well here is your wand back as well as your portkeys." Harry handed him his wand and his arms became free as he took it.

He cancelled the charm on the walls and returned to sit at the table as he took out his flask and conjured himself some biscuits.

"Moody if I wanted to kill you I would have done it when you were tied to the wall." Harry laughed as he watched Moody conjure his food and fill his flask. Moody gave a small smile and took a sip from his flask as Harry pulled out his wand are you ready for some answers he asked as he smiled back.

Moody touched wands with Harry and then said "I Swear on this day an oath of magic to tell no one of the things we discuss here today unless given proper permission or the situation arises were his safety is a concern!"

For Harry's part he touched wands with Moody and said, "let our magic bind our oath!" A brilliant white light shimmered in the air for a few seconds and the oath was sealed.

"Now I'm sure you would like some answers," Harry said, as he stood and changed his appearance back to his alter ego.

"Nice to meet you Moody, you can call me Nathaniel Penn I do all of Harry's shopping. He hates it when people stare at his scar." Harry slowly changed back and looked at Moody with a smile on his face. "Nice disguise huh, sure fooled the goblins at Gringotts the other day."

"You're a Metamorphmagus? When did this happen and who taught you how to change? Wait a minute what were you doing at Gringotts, and how in the hell did you get there?"

"Well I have been for a very long time but I just recently figured out just how to change everything and I went the other day no one saw me and I made quite a few purchases I have needed for a very long time. I needed money from my vault and I needed to talk to a goblin about Sirius's will. I knew Albus and the Order guard wouldn't have let me go, and it needed to be done quickly, so I ditched my guard and left for a couple of days. I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for two days and came back here as soon as I was done.

Moody was speechless Harry Potter slipped out from under his guard for two days, went to London on a shopping trip, came back and nobody even realized he was gone. What were his guards doing and what did he buy?

"Who were your guards and how did you slip past them?" Moody asked.

"Well my guards were doing their jobs, but I never left the house so I'm not sure who was on duty that day" he answered with a smile on his face.

"Then how did you leave? To my knowledge you can't apparate and you couldn't have made a portkey. Why are you smiling?"

"I can apparate and I can also make a portkey but that isn't how I chose to travel that day let me show you." He reached out and grabbed Moody's arm and they were both gone. They appeared in the middle of an empty room in an old building far away.

Moody whipped out his wand and looked around the room he was alone in an old, cold house. He scanned the house and saw no one in the building but the cobwebs and dust. Slowly he felt the back of his hair stand on end and he rolled out of the path of a stunner he hit the ground and fired three curses in quick succession back at his invisible attacker.

"Where are you? I know you're here now show yourself, Potter!"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE MOODY" Harry yelled as he became visible standing in a corner or the room smiling like a mad man. "Always hide or disguise yourself when you're dragged to an unknown place against your will, just incase someone is lurking. I did notice you scanned the building though so I will have to give you points for that."

Harry jumped out of the way and disappeared as Moody sent several rapid curses at him. Laughing as he went saying, "I learned a lot of useful tricks this summer Mad Eye, you had best stop now before you find yourself chained to a wall again. We are in the shrieking shack right now, I will meet you back in my bedroom, I'll be seeing you soon, and remember CONSTANT VIGALANCE"

Harry arrived back in his room and sat down in his chair it was two minutes before he saw Moody apparate back in with an invisibility cloak on.

"Well that's better" Harry said "but like you can see through my cloak, I can also see through yours."

Harry smiled as Moody took off the cloak and sat down beside him; he took a long swig of his flask and smiled at Harry.

"Well your father and godfather would be proud of what you just accomplished, but I'm not sure what your mother would have said Potter. Very few wizards can get by me and most of them can't do it twice how is it that I couldn't see you when you disappeared and I know for a fact what we did wasn't apparition or a portkey so can you explain that as well?"

Harry smiled at Moody once again and told him it wasn't a spell you could learn from a book it was using the air around you like a blanket and wrapping it around yourself. Only someone with control of the air around them could use the spell and to his knowledge he was the only wizard, besides Albus, that had that control. 

"We traveled using the element of air I merely asked her to put us where I wanted us to go. It is like apparition but using the air instead of magic to transport yourself, again you must be able to control the air around you to do this."

"I have been studying and learning a lot this summer Moody, I need to be ready to face Voldemort and his followers when he next comes for me," Harry held up his hand when Moody was about to interrupt him and continued on.

"Since you swore an oath of magic with me I can tell you one last secret. I'm sure Albus has told you about the prophecy that the order was guarding last year. He only told the order the first part, the part that Voldemort already knows. He was the one to hear it in its entirety. Sybill Trelawney gave him the prediction when he was interviewing her for the post of divination professor at Hogwarts It said:

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...

"Lord Voldemort's servant only heard the first part of the prophecy, that is why he killed my parents and tried to kill me. That is why he will be coming after me again. He can't achieve total power until I am dead, and that is part of why I need your help. As you already know I started teaching a rogue group of students last year. We called ourselves Dumbledore's Army, the DA for short. This year I hope to expand the group to second years and up and include all four houses. Yes I know I will have to pick some of the Slytherins carefully but I'm hoping for at least a couple of them.

"I feel the first years won't be ready magically or mentally for the strain I will be putting on the group this year. I need to devise a system to train all of the people who want to join and I was hoping as a retired Auror trainer you would have some recommendations and suggestions for me"

They sat and talked for several hours that day, trading ideas and suggestions about the DA as well as some other classes and topics. When they ran out of that to talk about Moody stood, gave Harry a nod and said, "Your secrets are safe with me, but next time you want a chat I had better not end up chained to a wall." As he left he shot a stunner at Harry that was blocked, before Harry appeared in front of him wand in hand pointing at his heart. Harry smiled at the man as he disapperated from the house.

Harry smiled as he practiced for the rest of the evening, before he went to bed though he had a letter to write to the man he despised almost as much a Voldemort.

A/N Special thanks to my beta HG. Thanks to her hard work the story has been re-done and my random drivel is starting to look like a real story. Thanks for reading I hope to have another chapter out in a couple of weeks 2-3. Please review I read them all and I take criticism well and I love to hear good things about my story as well as recommended story's that you have read and that I may not have. Have fun out there and remember reviews keep me going!


	7. LEGAL, JUST BARELY

**LEGAL, JUST BARELY**

Harry woke up bright and early that day. He stretched his magic and mind for two hours before he started to get tired. He sat back down at his desk and pulled out the letter he finished writing last night.

"Good morning girl, have a nice night?"

Hedwig flew over to him from the window and hooted her answer.

"Good I have a letter for you to deliver. You know where it is going. I will be at the ministry most of the day so you can give me a reply when you get one." Harry said to his owl before attaching a letter to her leg.

She flew out the window and Harry opened his sight to watch her until she was many miles away, and he could no longer sense her.

_Well I guess I should be on my way, lots to do today, _he mused to himself before pulling a set of white robes with his family crest embroidered on the back.

Harry appeared in front of a fountain inside the Ministry of Magic. Several people looked up at him but turned away when they saw he wasn't a death eater. He walked up to the security guard and weighed in his wand then headed up the main stairs.

When he reached the office he was looking for he went in and rang the bell on the desk.

"Just a minute please and I will be right with you," said an attractive girl behind the desk.

"Take your time ma'am I'm in no hurry today." Harry said taking a seat in an empty chair.

"Ok sir, sorry about that, are you here to apply for your apparition license"

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry I didn't know if I needed an appointment or not, but I was here on other business so I thought I would stop in and ask.

Well usually you need an appointment, but it is slow this morning so I can fit you in, just fill out these papers and we can begin Mr.?

Oh sorry ma'am my name is Harry, Harry Potter.

"I'm sorry Mister Potter I didn't recognize you, and I wasn't aware you were old enough to get a license. You have to be a legal adult to apply for this test," She said sheepishly from her desk.

That's ok ma'am and you can call me Harry. I'll be sixteen soon but when my godfather died he made we a legal adult in his will," Harry said as he handed her his legal documents.

"Ok everything seems to be in order here Harry and you can call me Jane I believe you know my daughter Hannah she is a Hufflepuff in your year at Hogwarts. She talks very highly of you and, said you were a remarkable Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year. If the rumors I have been hearing are true, then all the members of your group received top marks on their O. W. L.'s. So, congratulations Harry and I thank you for helping out my daughter last term."

"Well Jane, your daughter didn't need that much help to begin with. She is a very smart girl and she almost had a full patronus down before our meetings were interrupted last year. You can tell her I'm planning on keeping the group going this coming year and she should keep her galleon handy for the time changes."

"I will pass on your message Harry. Are you ready to take the test?"

"Yes, but I was wondering if you could keep my visit here between us. I would rather my ability didn't get back to any death eater's or Voldemort if possible."

"That will be no problem Harry, I understand your concerns. With Fudge in charge things have been very easy for the death eaters over the years. Our meeting will stay between us. Now all you have to do is pop over to Diagon Alley and back, there is an Auror at the front gate, tell him you're taking your apparition test. He will sign this parchment verifying you were there, then you can floo back to my office from the Leaky Cauldron. You just have to say 'apparition office, ministry of magic' and it will bring you here. The wards surrounding the building have been upgraded and you can only get in at the apparition point or the floo if someone unblocks it to let you in. It is a hassle but it is better than death eaters getting into the building. So I will give you 25 minutes and when you make it back I will give you your license."

"Sounds good to me, be back in a jiffy." And with that Harry disappeared without a sound away from her office.

She was just sitting back down in her chair when Harry came back in the same spot as when he left. "Sorry Jane I didn't mean to startle you" Harry said as he helped her to her feet.

"What? How did you get back in here? It's supposed to be impossible. The wards should prevent anyone from coming into this building. Albus helped the Unspeakables and Aurors put them up."

"I have found that nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it. I have been breaking rules ever since I was born so I thought I would save myself the trouble of going to the Leaky Cauldron and flooing here. I am sorry I startled you. Here is your paperwork back. Mr. Jones signed it for me."

"It's ok Harry, but it makes me question how safe we are if people can still apparate here from the outside. I should tell the Unspeakables about this, I will have to inform them you were here but they will keep you out of any reports they file. Here is your license, use it well and good luck in the coming school year."

"I can go with you if you would like. They may have some questions about how I got in and where they can tighten security."

"That would be great Harry, follow me then."

Ten minutes later they were exiting the elevator on the bottom floor of the Ministry of Magic. Harry sat down as Jane went over to talk to the secretary. Five minutes later a wall became a door and a large man came walking out of it.

"Jane how good to see you again, please come into my office, so we can discus this problem. Mr. Potter my name is Agent Greenwood, this way please." Harry reached out with his senses and scanned the area. There were two more hidden doors in the room and several people were in them. He scanned the mind of the man in front of him quickly and found he was honest and meant him no harm.

"No problem Mr. Greenwood" Harry said as he followed the man through the door. They were led down a long corridor and into an office at the end.

"Please take a seat and tell me what happened Jane."

As Jane was recounting her story Harry felt something at his mind he scanned the area again and found three men standing around the room, in the shadows he raised his mental shields as well hiding his magic and aura from the men. Jane was done telling her story and Mr. Greenwood told her she could go back to her office and they would take care of the problem as he thanked her for bringing it to there attention.

"Now Mr. Potter can you tell me how you were able to get through the wards protecting this building?"

"Sure and as soon as your men step out of the shadows and introduce themselves I will be happy to help" Harry said smiling at the man.

"Very good Mr. Potter, not many people would have been able to notice those two standing in the shadows they are both Unspeakables as well. I'm curious how you could detect them."

"I'm sure you misspoke when you said two in the shadows, although the third one is hiding very well." he said as he got up and walked over to the wall. "These two are using invisibility cloaks," he said pointing at the wall where the two men were, "and the one behind your desk is using multiple spells as well as an invisibility cloak to hide." Harry said as he sat down again in his chair.

"Very good Mr. Potter you can show yourselves now guys and take a seat. Let me introduce agents Davies, Charleston and Zambini," he said as he pointed out the men, they sat down.

"Nice to meet you all, now can you tell me why you were trying to access my mind and what were you looking for?"

"We scan everyone that comes into this office Mr. Potter. We have to know their intentions, and so far, we are the only branch of ministry personal that are death eater free," Mr. Zambini said. "How were you able to block me out completely, only a few others have ever been able to do that, and they were old and powerful wizards with extensive training in both legimency and occlumeny?"

"I have many secrets I need to protect, but that is not why I am here today your anti-apparition wards I believe are the main problem?"

"Yes I believe we can discuss this at another time if you would be available, how is it you were able to pass through the wards Mr. Potter?"

"Just Harry, if you don't mind sir, and the current wards have many holes in them, I merely slipped through one of them."

"What do you mean holes in them Harry, we were some of the Unspeakables to put up the wards and I can't even get through them,"

"I can't really explain it but I suppose I could show you," Harry said standing up. "Meet me outside and I will show you," Harry said as he disappeared from the room.

Ten minutes later there were three pops beside him as the men all apperated in. "What took you so long?" Harry said with a smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"You put up that ward in my office didn't you, that is very complex magic and it took all three of us ten minutes to bring it down. How did you do it we didn't even see your wand out?"

"Wow! Ten minutes, I thought you Unspeakables were good. I wasn't even concentrating when I put up that charm," Harry said grinning from ear to ear.

"Just like your father, he was an unspeakable too, never missed a chance to catch us off guard or to pull a prank," Greenwood said smiling. "Back to the wards you said you were going to show us how you got through them."

"Ok! You will all have to hold on to me and not let go," he said eyes twinkling like mad again.

"I don't like that look," they all said as they reached out to grab his hand.

"Here we go, hold on and don't let go," He said as they disappeared from the road.

"Where are we?" Agent Greenwood asked as the others were looking all around them staring at the mass of lights in front of them.

"We are neither here nor there," said Harry with a smile. "We are in the void of magic. We left the alley and we are on our way back into your office. I stopped us here so you could see this," he said pointing around them. "Those lights are the wards surrounding the ministry. Do you see all the holes? I just picked one and I jumped through it. That is how I got back into Jane's office. I can fill these holes and strengthen the wards from here, if you would like." They all nodded as Harry pushed his magic out to seal all the holes then brought it back to him and nodded his head.

He reached out again and then they were all back in the office. Harry sat down as everyone found their seats again. They were all staring at him with their mouths hanging open. He winked at them and they all broke out of there stupor. I keyed you all into the wards. When I did that I figured it would be good if some people could come and go as they pleased."

"How did you do that? You just apparated three people, not including yourself, and strengthened the wards around the ministry, and you're not even breaking a sweat. Even our strongest people can only apparate with two people.

"Simple really," Harry said as he winked at them. "You want me to tell you a secret," he whispered leaning in closer to them as they leaned in and nodded there heads. "Magic," he whispered as he leaned back in his chair smiling as his green eyes twinkled merrily. They all laughed at the joke and discussed many things for the next hour or so before Harry had to excuse himself for another meeting.

"Well Harry you sure are filled with surprises, when you're done with school if you ever need a job come and find me. I think you would be an excellent addition to our team here. And until then if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. The Unspeakables aren't a direct part of the ministry so you have our full support if there is ever anything you need."

"Actually there is something I require from Mister Zambini, if you would care to meet me for dinner we can discuss it, say the Leaky Cauldron at five, Tom will have a private room for us."

Mr. Zambini nodded as Harry got up and disappeared from the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minister Fudge was having a great day. The reporters just left his press conference and although he gave them mostly half truths and lies they believed he was doing everything in his power to bring down Voldemort and his followers. His junior assistant had just come in with his recent population figures and he was just over fifty percent to the good. Things were starting to look up for our favorite minister. He looked up from his desk to see a snowy owl land on his desk with a letter in tow.

"Damn it, this looks like that Potter brat's owl." Slowly he untied the letter and started to read the tidy scrawl in blank ink.

_Dear Minister Fudge,_

_I wanted to let you know that I will be holding a press conference tomorrow. What I tell them will be printed in a special edition of the Daily Prophet that will be released tomorrow night. I know they will print everything I say, just like the Quibbler did last year, because I own seventy five percent of the paper now. I will be having a long talk with them this evening about the way it has been run in the past. My interview will also be published in the Quibbler again, as well as several foreign news papers and radio shows._

_I humbly ask for your presence at tea tonight, in the Leaky Cauldron, at half past five this evening; Tom will be holding a private room for us. I may need your assistance in a few matters, especially on what I tell the press and what I conveniently forget to mention to them. I would suggest you come alone, I know many secrets that even those in your own department would be eager to hear. My owl will wait for your reply, and I hope to see you for tea. Good day to you Minister._

_Harry Potter_

_Boy Who Lived, Conqueror of He Who Must Not Be Named, Defender of the Light…_

If any one was around the ministers office they would have heard a lot of obscenities being yelled for half an hour, while a snowy owl left the office with a note attached to it's leg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter was just finishing dinner with a new ally in the war against Voldemort when his owl flew in the window and landed on the table in front of him.

"Well hello there girl, do you have good news for me? I hope you do." Harry asked her in his normal voice.

Hedwig hooted back a, 'yes I think so', and dropped the letter for him before flying over to a perch in the rafters.

Harry quickly skimmed over the letter before banishing the letter to the trash bin. He looked up at his new friend with a twinkle in his eye and smiled. "It seems Minister Fudge will be joining us for tea in a few moments at my request," Harry said as he winked at the last part. I would like you to remain hidden in the corner unless I ask for your assistance Mr. Zambini. You are free to listen in if you wish.

"I think I would like that very much Harry. I'm not sure what you have planned for our dear Minister of Magic but, by the look in your eye it should be a most pleasant evening."

"Yes I do believe it will be, for me anyway, I'm not sure the minister will agree though. I'm not that concerned about him right at the moment." Harry said as he got up from his chair and started casting multiple spells around the room. After five minutes there was a knock on the door and the minister came walking in.

"Good evening Minister, I'm so glad you could join me for tea this fine evening. Won't you have a seat?" Harry said pointing to a seat at the table with tea and a piece of parchment in front of it.

"Of course Harry I was so glad to get your message and invite for tea this evening. Thank you." He walked over to the indicated chair and sat down starting to read the note in front of his tea.

"That is my speech so far, I left some things out, but everything in there so far is truthful and can be proven with Veritaserum. And my name is Mister Potter to everyone but my close friends Minister." Harry watched in fascination as the man read on, his face getting paler by the minute.

"You, you can't print this, I will lose my job and be put in Azkaban for sure. The people will riot in the streets, and our world will turn to chaos. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will have an easy victory, and the ministry will not be able to stop him. Surely you don't want that?"

Well as I said minister, I am willing to leave some things out of this press conference, for a price of course, but everything on that parchment is true and you know it. I have cast several charms and such on this room minister, so no one outside this room will ever hear of our conversation tonight. Here is what I want from you," he said as he took out another slip of parchment and handed it over to the minister.

"You can't be serious; you want me to resign and appoint Arthur Weasley as acting Minister of Magic, and give him my full support before I leave office. You want me to lower the underage restriction of magic for those who received an outstanding on their OWL's, and you want me to allow anyone capable of apparition to take the test no matter their age. I can't do all of that it's impossible, and even if I could it would take weeks before it all went through the ministry."

"Minister you underestimate yourself. I believe it is possible, and I have faith it will all be done by tomorrow evening, before my press conference, along with you getting rid of the underage magic law for these people as well, because they are friends of mine and will be in extreme danger from Voldemort and his followers in the coming years. I also don't want them being brought before a full wizengamot for trial if they feel the need to protect themselves from death eaters or dementors like I had to last year. You remember that don't you minister? When your undersecretary Madam Umbridge sent them to attack me? I am leaving that out as well, because she will get her trial soon enough for the crimes she has committed.

"I believe you can handle this minister, in time for our joint press conference tomorrow night where you make your announcement of early retirement and offer your support to Arthur and the Wizarding world. I will also let you keep your vault at Gringotts containing all of the bribe money the Malfoy's and others have sent your way for the small favors you have given them, like keeping known death eaters out of prison. I will offer my support to you and to Arthur as well, after your announcement, and you will hand me the restriction waivers for the last three names on the list because I want to hand deliver them myself. You will then be free to live your life however you want, although I would suggest you don't stay in the Wizarding world too long, I'm sure certain death eaters will be looking for you after they hear about your announcement."

"I see I have no choice in the matter but I will require two days to do all of this and then I will be able to send out notices with the OWL's as they are to be delivered in two days anyway. I will have letters sent out the same day to your other friends except those last three names on the list which I will bring to the conference in two days."

"Thank you minister I am glad we could reach this agreement. I hope the Wizarding world will benefit from our decisions tonight and the threat of Voldemort and his death eaters will be over soon. Now I would suggest you get started right away because some of those things should get done while the office is quiet I think," Harry said as he opened the door for Fudge to walk out of.

"Well that is definitely not what I was expecting to watch tonight Harry you do know that it is against the law to bribe a ministry official right?" Mr. Zambini said stepping out from the shadows.

"Well, yes it is, however, it isn't against the law to offer your minister advice in a time of great need for the Wizarding population," Harry said with a smirk.

"And the extra names you want removed from the underage restriction list wouldn't be the other members of your secret army by chance would they," asked Mr. Zambini with a smile?

"Of course I plan on activating my group this summer and training them up a bit and although we both know spells that would prevent the ministry from finding out; I wanted to make it as legal as possible."

"And the three you want to hand deliver," He asked.

"Well, they are not members yet, but I was hoping they would join the group. So if you would talk with your daughter, Blaise, for me, I would like her to join the group if she is interested. I would like to get some more Slytherins involved in the group, and she would be a good asset in that area as well. If you could owl me in about two weeks we could meet for dinner again at my house and the three of us could discuss it."

Very good, you will be hearing from me in two weeks, and I will see you at the press conference in two days. Good luck Harry. I think Arthur will make a great minister as well, he was an unspeakable during the first war after all," he said with a wink as he left the room.

Harry filed this new information away for later as he popped back home to train and practice for the next two days before the press conference.

A/N Well I hope you all liked the chapter and I hope to have more coming soon. Thanks to my beta and all the hard work she does for me. Read and review and suggestions are always welcome.


	8. THE CHOICES WE MAKE

**A/N Sorry about the long delay my beta hasn't been heard from in about a month I don't know if she is sick or if something has happened to her but I hold out hope that she is fine and just indisposed at the moment. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes but if there are I will try and fix them later. I am looking for a new beta so I can get the next chapter up sooner if anyone is interested you can email me at or on messenger at nicekid1980.**

**THE CHOICES WE MAKE**

Percy Weasley sat behind his desk just like every other morning going through the papers he'd received the night before and screening the mail going to the minister before he received it. He noticed a letter from Harry Potter the other day but he was unable to read it, so he just passed it on to the minister. Twenty minutes later the minister sent everyone in the office home early and said have a pleasant night off.

He was just about done when a snowy owl flew in, a dropped a letter on top of his desk, and left again. He started to get real nervous when he looked at the address on the letter before he scanned it for any traps or curses. Slowly he opened the letter and stood back when nothing happened he opened the parchment and began reading.

_Dear Mister Weasley,_

_The time has come for you to make amends with your family. You have been a great spy for the order but your services are no longer required you have until tomorrow to make peace with them. I suggest you do not delay and tell them the whole truth, it will sound better from you than it will coming from me. I believe your father will need your services in the coming few weeks, I suggest you get on his good side fast. Dumbledore was wrong when he agreed with your plan to infiltrate the ministry. It was a good idea but you should never sacrifice your family and friends when other plans could have been arranged. I would suggest apologizing today as soon as you can because tomorrow it may be too late. Good day to you Percy and know that I forgive you and wish you the best of luck, if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry Potter _

Percy read through the letter several more times before he got up and left the office, leaving his resignation on the desk behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur was just sitting down at his desk when an owl flew in his office door. "Well hello Hedwig nothing is wrong with Harry I hope." He asked taking the letter from her.

_Dear Arthur_

_I believe you have a son returning to you. I ask that you listen to him before you hex him, as things are not always how they seem. Tell Molly I send my best wishes and tell everyone else I said hi as well. Good luck in the next couple days, I foresee a lot of changes in your future and most of it for the good. I will see you all soon._

_Your Friend_

_Harry Potter_

Arthur just smiled at the letter in his hand he didn't know how but when he left the Burrow that morning he new it was going to be a very good day, and if Harry was making predictions about his future he wasn't going to argue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Griselda Marchbanks was sitting in her office finishing up her morning tea, when a beautiful owl flew in and dropped a note on her desk. "Well hello there girl I have never seen you before let's see what you have for me?" She slowly unrolled the parchment and read the letter.

_Dear Madam Marchbanks,_

_I was wondering if it is possible to take the NEWT's early. I feel I am ready to take them in a few of my subjects and I was hoping to free up some of my time this coming year to devote to my defense group and other studies I have been interested in. Your prompt response would be appreciated as well as keeping this information confidential from others besides yourself and me. My owl will wait for your response and I thank you for your time_

_Sincerely _

_Harry Potter _

She smiled to herself as she wrote a quick reply and gave the letter back to the owl before it took off, out the window. _Well this will be an interesting year_, she said as she got back to the work on her desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk starring at a silver substance in a bowl in front of him. He looked up as one of his instruments flashed orange, and looked out the window to see the expected owl coming in with a letter.

"Well I wasn't expecting you Hedwig, nothing wrong with Harry I hope," he said to the owl. She hooted calmly and placed the letter in front of him before flying back out the window. He sat back as he opened the letter, and his mouth opened in surprise at what he read.

_Dear Albus_

_I was hoping you would have contacted me sooner in regards to the information you were going to be sending my way this year. I have been made aware that I now own most of my godfather's things. I give you my permission to keep using the house as long as I stay in the informational loop. Things are going fine here no pains and no special dreams. I will try to keep you as informed as you keep me._

_Harry Potter _

Albus smiled at the letter, Harry was surprising him more and more every year and this year would be no different he supposed. He grabbed a quill and some parchment and wrote a quick reply back, before calling Fawkes to him and giving him the letter. Fawkes disappeared in a flash of fire and Albus went back to his pensive to examine more memories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was sitting in his bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive going over the letters he received that morning when he heard a beautiful sound in the distance. He trilled back a welcome to his old friend Fawkes just as he appeared before him in a bust of flames.

"Hello, my friend how are you this fine day," Harry trilled to the phoenix.

"I am well Phoenix Lord, I have a message from the white wizard for you," trilled the phoenix.

"Thank you Fawkes I assume you mean Dumbledore when you say the white wizard," Harry trilled as he took the letter from him.

"Dumbledore is his human name, to our race he is known as the white wizard." He trilled back.

"And why did you call me the Phoenix Lord, is it because I am a wizard who can turn into a phoenix," Harry asked.

"Yes you have been the Phoenix Lord since your birth, because your secondary form is that of a phoenix, although I sense your ability to transform has greatly expanded since we last met. You are the Phoenix Lord because you are our master and our protector. That is why you were able to call on me when you needed my help in the chamber of secrets and why I was able to bring Solomon to you with the sword of your ancestor."

"Solomon? Is that the sorting hat's name I always wondered about that. How are you able to speak with him though? Can he speak our language as well?"

"No, Solomon can only speak the many human languages but being a mind mage he can speak to me telepathically and I to him that is also how he sorts the students he can read there thoughts and there feelings," Fawkes trilled.

"Wow that is amazing. How many phoenixes are there in the world I have only ever heard of you and one belonging to Nicholas Flamel?"

"I believe there are over two hundred of us at the moment that aren't bonded to a master and about fifty that are bonded. I myself am bonded to the white wizard until the time of his death."

"Two hundred if there are so many why do wizards think you are so rare," Harry asked?

"Well we are rare compared to most other creatures that multiply and spread through the world. We are stay close to our homeland until we sense the need of a master, or a Phoenix Lord sends us somewhere to serve.

"Well that explains a lot then. Can you stay awhile or do you need to return to your master Fawkes," Harry asked. When he saw the phoenix settle down next to him on the bed he began to read his mail.

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_Unfortunately I don't have a lot of news for you Voldemort has been lying low or so it seems since the battle at the ministry in June. Severus hasn't been summoned since then and if you haven't been having any dreams or visions hen I'm afraid we have little to go on so far. I have sent Remus Lupin as an envoy to a group of werewolves living in the northern parts Ireland and I expect him back in the next few days. Other than that every thing is just watching and waiting. I thank you for the use of Grimauld Place and I hope to have you join us there by the end of July for your birthday._

_On a happier note I would like to ask you to continue with the DA again this year. I am happy to inform you that everyone in your group received Outstanding's on their O.W.L.'s and even the seventh years in the group managed them on their N.E.W.T.'s. I only ask that you open your group up to the whole school and I can make it an official club. _

_You will be in charge like before and you will be given your own classroom and office to use. I would like to keep the room of requirement a secret from most of the school as it could be very dangerous in the wrong hands. I have been unable to find a defense teacher this year and I may have to take on the class myself if I don't find a teacher in time. _

_The minister sent me an owl this morning saying O.W.L. results will being mailed out tomorrow and said he would be holding a press conference that morning. He had a strange smile on his face as he said this but he would give me no other information about It, I suggest you read tomorrow's profit. _

_Well I think that is all I have to tell you at the moment, if something changes I will sent a note or stop in and see you._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

He folded the letter after smiling to himself because he already knew about the press conference the next morning being he was the one to call it. He reached over and picked up the next piece of paper and broke the official Gringotts seal.

_Dear Mister Potter_

_It has recently come to my attention that I was appointed your account manager. While I remember you it is rare that you remembered me from your first time to Gringotts. Most wizards disregard us as lesser beings but you impressed the head goblin with both your choices and your behavior which is very difficult for a wizard. I am pleased to be at your service and look forward to meeting with you soon to discuss your financial situation and possible investments._

_I have come across a situation you may be able to use to your benefit. As I worked in the mines before this I have knowledge of many accounts at Gringotts as opposed to only a few. I am aware of an increased deficit in the Malfoy family vault it appears a great sum of money has been transferred out in the last eleven years some of the money has been put into the personal accounts of Draco Malfoy, Cornelius Fudge, and Narcissa Malfoy. Most of it however was withdrawn in large chunks over the last two years and never returned. _

_This brings the liquid assets of the Malfoy family to a very small amount and with Malfoy Senior currently in prison the family has no income coming in to refill the vault for necessities. They will soon have to sell a lot of there estate and items within to survive because I doubt a family that proud would take a loan and the bank wouldn't give them one with the instability it has shown over the last five years and they have no current way to repay it. _

_I can make them an offer on there current assets or you can do it yourself if this is something you are interested in. The current head of the Malfoy family is Draco by the way, because his father is in prison and he is the oldest male family member. He will probably take any price right now to get out of debt with out having to use his personal account. I will try and keep you informed on this and any other account I believe would be easy for you to acquire and be valuable to you._

_Sincerely_

_Manager Griphook _

_Potter Account _

"Well that was interesting," Harry said to himself as he got out a parchment and a quill to draft a response. "Here Hedwig take this to the headmaster and take this to Gringotts for me," Harry said as he tied the letter to his owl's leg and she flew out the window.

"The next few hours will be very interesting Fawkes, I need a black phoenix how do I call for one or can you bring one here." In a flash he was gone and back again accompanied by a regal looking black phoenix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his desk going through the paperwork he had received from Gringotts that morning. Ever since his father was sent to jail he was put in charge of the Malfoy fortune, or lack thereof. He sat back thinking to the day he came home from Hogwarts.

"BROKE HOW CAN WE BE BROKE WE ARE MALFOY'S FOR MERLINS SAKE," he screamed at her before slamming to door to the study in her face. Ever since then he was looking through paper work and owling Gringotts for bank statements and transactions that had been made for the last ten years. "Voldemort," Draco spat the name like a curse, "How could my father be so stupid," nearly all of the Malfoy fortune was gone his father had been liquidating things for years and giving to Voldemort freely hoping for something in return. Well he got what he wanted I suppose rotting in Azkaban for all his years of faithful service. At least his father didn't know about his personal account where he had been stashing money for years just in case he needed it for something. "Damn," he swore aloud. "Never will I serve someone else never will a Malfoy bow down to another wizard from this day forth." He swore an oath to magic he would do everything in his power to rebuild the Malfoy name.

"Mother get in here, now," he yelled into the floo.

A few minutes later she came in with a tray of food like she had every time he called for her that week. "It's about time, now we have several things to discuss take a seat. How much money do you have in your personal account and don't lie to me because I will know," he said looking her straight in the eyes.

"I have about one thousand galleons in my personal account son, how much is in your personal account" she asked quietly.

"About the same he answered, but it still is not enough. Father gave all our money to the dark lord hoping to get something in return now he is in jail and we have nothing. If we sell everything we own except the house we may be able to break even but it won't be enough to get us anywhere in the future." He sighed as he leaned back in his chair grabbing a sandwich and starting to eat it.

"It will be ok son, we are Malfoy's we will make it through this somehow," she said as she leaned back in her own chair eating a sandwich herself.

Draco leaned forward in his chair to grab another sandwich when a bright flash of fire appeared before him on the table. "What the hell," he yelled as they both stepped back from the table staring at the bird in front of them.

"Mom is that a phoenix? I thought phoenixes where red and gold not black; he has a letter addressed to me." T_his can't be good_, he said to himself as he reached forward to take the letter. "Have you ever seen this crest before mother I have never seen it before it has a dragon, a griffin, a phoenix, and a snake on it?

"No I have never seen a phoenix that color before either she said and I have never seen that crest before too." Narcissa responded moving closer to the bird and the letter.

With shaking hands he unfolded the parchment and began reading the letter.

Draco,

It has come to my attention that you are having financial problems that you may or may not recover from. You once offered me your hand in friendship I turned it down because I did not want what you were offering. I now am in a position to offer you mine. I am the sole heir of the Potter and the Black fortunes when my godfather passed away at the end of last term he told me to spread the wealth around and invest wisely. So far I have done just that. The world as we know it is changing rapidly we are getting older and we can't hold on to our childish grudges, if we do we will all lose this war because even if Voldemort wins no one else will least not his followers. I will be trying to unite the houses this year and Dumbledore has given me full consent to start my defense group again, it will be open to all houses even yours. I am offering you an alliance and a possible friendship that will benefit the both of us. I have a vault at Gringotts with your name on it if you choose to accept my alliance it will be turned over to you tomorrow; it is an investment in your future. Think hard about your decision for I will not be offering it again, and there are several people who will not be happy with your decision. If you accept you will be hated by Voldemort and all his slaves and will be targeted by him, but all of my people will stand by you. If you reject it you will be treated like a death eater from here on out, and all of my allies will be watching you waiting for you to make a mistake and then dealing with it. Think hard about your decision, Minister Fudge will be making a speech tomorrow and I will be making one of my own when he is finished after that I will be at Gringotts if you wish to get in touch with me ask for my account manager Griphook.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Harry sat on his bed going through all the information he had gained that day and sorted it out in his mind. He went to bed that night with a smile on his face hoping and praying his plans were going to work out alright.


	9. MEET THE PRESS

**PUBLIC SPEAKING 101**

It was a lazy day for Harry Potter. Sure he had a lot to do, and he was due at a press conference in thirty minutes, but he just didn't want to crawl out of bed. For the first time that summer he was lying in bed, dreading getting up to leave the house. In his hand was a letter, but not just any letter, it was a letter from her. His godfather was right, a pretty redhead would make a great girlfriend, and although Hermione told him Ginny didn't have a crush on him anymore, he was going to do his best to win her back. He read it again for the third time, smiling at the end and at different parts throughout it.

Dear Harry,

We need to have a little talk. My father came home from work last night with a letter from you and he let me read it before he gave it to mum. I didn't think much about it until Ron and Hermione's, (yes she is here too and has been getting cozy with my brother since she arrived) hint-hint. I think they might have started going out but don't tell them I said anything, I think they want to see you before they tell you and not in a letter.

Well their O.W.L.'s arrived today and in them was a special dispensation to use magic outside of school, did you get one too? I also received one from a ministry owl and after the three of us were done hexing Fred and George for an hour, because we thought it was a prank of theirs, and not getting a warning from the ministry for our magic use, we realized they were real and have been practicing ever since. Their letters said that all students that received an outstanding on their O.W.L. in defense against the dark arts last year would receive this dispensation for their hard work and their excellent studies.

This doesn't explain to me why Luna and several others have also received the dispensation. I have talked with several fifth years and it appears that all of Dumbledore's Army has received one, even Dennis Creevy, the youngest of your group. So far I think I'm the only one that has put it together but I'm spreading the word fast and you have a lot of explaining to do about that and other things.

Percy has also returned and only after we all cursed him repeatedly did dad yell for us to stop and let him explain. He also had some things to say, and only after we had talked for hours did we start to forgive him for his poor choices in the last couple of years. He showed me the letter he received from you as well, because I knew there was something missing in the story he told us and I asked him about it at wand point. I can be very persuasive, I am told, when I want something from my brothers and I must thank you for the note, although we both don't know how you figured it out when not even Fudge did. I will be thinking about it until I can get it out of you the next time we meet. So be prepared to answer my questions willingly and no harm will come to you.

Now we come to the last question. Judging from my father's letter you have become an adept seer, what will be happening good in my fathers future that you hinted at? We received a letter from the ministry today requesting our presence at a press conference today. We will be there but the letter didn't have very many details in it so what is going on. Also I am not going out with Dean, although if you mention it to my brother I will kill you, because it still pisses him off when I steal pig to send a letter I say is for him. So I want you to predict my future love life and make it a good one, or you will be on the receiving end of my bat-bogey hex next time I see you. I had best receive a reply soon with answers to all my questions. Hope to see you soon.

Love,

Ginny

He smiled to himself as he wrote a hasty reply and gave it to Hedwig to deliver. Harry changed into a regal looking white cloak. On the back was a family crest he had created using both the Potter and the Black Family crests as a base. He disappeared only to reappear in Diagon alley outside the Leaky Cauldron.

He scanned the area to make sure it was safe before he walked towards the tent and platform that was sitting in front of Gringotts. Harry looked around and noticed several Order members as well as Auror's patrolling the area. He recognized Mad-Eye Moody standing in a corner scanning the area for threats and decided to have a little fun with him.

Harry waved his wand slightly and a small pebble shot from under the end of his sleeve. He turned himself invisible as he apparated behind Moody and whispered "Constant vigilance" in his ear just before the rock hit him in the back of his head.

"Potter! Where are you, and what did you just hit me with?" Moody whispered to the air as he felt a warm breeze on the back of his neck, and a voice said, "I am here, there and everywhere my old friend, but I must get ready for my speech after the minister does his bit. I hope you enjoy the show. Meet me at Gringotts afterwards and we can have a chat, ask for Griphook, he will bring you to me."

Moody smiled as he took a sip from his flask again and began scanning the crowd for threats. He didn't know what the boy was up to, but time would tell and he was glad Harry was around, just incase things went bad today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He remained invisible as he walked past the five guards standing in front of the door to the Minister's tent.

"It is a good thing you are retiring today Minister. If your guards don't even recognize a simple disillusion charm, I'm surprised you haven't been murdered in your sleep before now," Harry said as he became visible and sat down in front of the minister.

"Harry it's good to see you, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up. I have everything ready and I plan to leave as soon as I'm finished making this speech. I will be going far away and I have already managed to create a new life for myself in America. Are you ready to finish this and get on with our lives?"

"This won't be finished until Voldemort is dead, Minister, but once the day is done I'm sure things will be easier for the both of us. Let's get stared shall we," Harry said standing up and walking to the stage entrance. "I will wait for you to call me before I come out."

"Very well," he said as he went up the stairs and a loud voice rang out announcing the minister of magic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, members of the press, I thank you all for coming today as I have several important issues to discuss with you. First and foremost, yesterday, after many meetings, I passed a few new laws for the Wizarding people living in England. Starting today, the age restriction on apparition has been lifted and all those who can pass the test will be given a license to do so. In these troubling times I ask you to train your children and get them prepared, incase they need to escape an attack. War is coming and it is my duty as your minister to make sure we, as a people, are ready and prepared for it. Unfortunately, I don't feel I am the right man to lead the ministry down this road and so, it is with great regret that I am resigning my post as minister of magic. My last duty as minister was to appoint a successor for my position. After much debate with cabinet members, and going over personnel files, I have come to only one logical conclusion. This morning I appointed Arthur Weasley as your new acting minister of magic, until he can be sworn in fully by the Wizengamot.

Now I call on Mr. Arthur Weasley and his family to come up to the podium. While we are waiting for them to come forth another person would like to address you before you hear from Minister Weasley. I am proud to call Harry Potter to the front. He has asked to say a few words and I have his O.W.L. results here as well. I am happy to announce Mister Potter received the highest possible mark on his Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L."

"Thank you Minister Fudge," Harry said as he shook the man's hand and accepted his results, as well as the waivers he asked for. "I asked Minister if he would allow me to say a few words before Minister Weasley came up to speak with you. We are heading into dark and dangerous times. Over fifty years ago a half-blooded wizard was sorted into Slytherin house at Hogwarts, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. His mother died shortly after his birth and his father abandoned both of them when he found out about magic and what they were. He grew up in an orphanage in London and graduated Hogwarts with honors. After graduation he returned to the house of his muggle father to get his revenge. He killed him and changed his name to one you all are more familiar with, yet most of you are afraid to say."

He waved his wand and reorganized the letters for the crowd, just like Tom did in the diary and they gasped at the name they saw. He surveyed the crowd and looked out at all the many faces looking back at him, before he continued his speech.

"From that point on he began his crusade of hate and killing against all the muggles, half-bloods, muggleborns as well as the purebloods that stood in his way. My father was a pureblooded wizard and my mother was a muggle born witch. Tom's mother was a witch, the last of the Slytherin line, but his father was a muggle with no magical power. Tell me, does that mean I am better than Tom Riddle? Just because my parents were both magical and only his mother was? I don't think so, but what do the Death Eaters think? They are working to rid themselves and the world of people just like their master Tom Riddle himself. He tells his followers that only the pure will live through this war yet he himself is only a half-blooded wizard. I wonder what goes through some of his followers' heads as they kneel before him and kiss his feet, knowing that he is only a half-blood and will always be, no matter how much he changes the wording of his name.

During his first reign of power he used people and creatures. He offered them exactly what they wanted. In most cases it was freedom. The Wizarding world has a lot of laws against most of our magical and non-magical brethren. The centaurs, werewolves, giants, veela, fairies, dwarves, muggles, goblins and many more all are special and essential to our world, yet most people look at them as lesser beings. They are different from us but we all inhabit this world and if we don't learn to get along we will continue to face dark lord after dark lord for all of eternity. Tom Riddle will fall sooner or later but unless we change the way we are as a society we will always be fighting one another."

"I believe in this man standing before us. I believe he will lead our world into the next great golden age. If you look at his family you will see the love they have for one another and you will see what kind of man Arthur is through their eyes. The Minister of Magic is the father of our society and we are all his children, he will take care of us and guide us into the future. We will all prosper because love will always conquer over hate and Arthur Weasley has love in spades. We as a society will stand behind him and pass that love back to him. We will not always be happy and the war may continue for a long time but today is the day we must step forward. Today is the day we give up the hatred and stand as one. Today is the day I stand by Arthur Weasley and give him my full support as he has always given me his full support. I ask you to do the same. Today is the start of something new, something that will be talked about for the rest of time. Today is the day we choose to make a difference, today we stand as one. May I be the first to congratulate you and say, Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic." Harry walked over to the man and wrapped him in a tight embrace and whispered in his ear, "I believe everything I just said; now you need to believe in yourself as I do, and by the cheers of the crowd you should know that the people feel the same way. Good luck, dad."

"Thank you, my boy," Arthur said as a tear rolled down his cheek and he hugged Harry back for all he was worth before passing him to Molly who hugged him twice as tight and cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you all, I will do my very best to bring forth an end to this coming war. My first order of business will be to reach out to all countries and creatures asking for there aid and support. I will be going over the laws governing several of our magical brethren and making the appropriate changes to them. I ask for your patience as I make the transition into this new office and I would like to thank you again for your support. I believe that will be all for now, I now have a lot more work to do and I have two desks piling up with papers, I'm sure. Thank you all for coming."

Arthur bowed and walked into the minister's tent, followed by his family. As he walked in he noticed a black phoenix sitting on a chair with a note in its beak. He reached forward and took the note before it flew over and sat on Ginny's shoulder singing softly in her ear before leaving in a flash of fire.


	10. FUTURE PLANS

**FUTURE PLANS**

As Harry walked into the bank he dropped his charms and strode in as himself for the first time in five years. When he entered the main lobby all action stopped, and all eyes turned to him. The patrons, wondering why all the goblins stopped talking, looked to the main doors as well and their mouths hung open as they stared.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter," Griphook said as he approached and bowed in front of Harry. The other goblins also bowed in respect before they went back to their work as Harry and Griphook disappeared around a corner.

"Good afternoon Griphook, and please call me Harry. We are equals and although I believe I know why the goblins showed me that respect when I walked in, it was an unnecessary gesture."

"It takes a lot to earn a goblins respect Harry, but what you said today in your speech has earned you the respect of all goblins. If the bank were empty you would have received a much more formal greeting from them. The Heads Goblins have asked me to bring you before them for an audience, at your convenience, they are assembled in the great hall if you have time today."

"Yes anything I can do for my magical brethren I will do, lead the way Griphook."

As he entered a large room, he noticed a wooden table in center with many old goblins sitting around it in a circle. An empty chair sprung up around the circle with one chair directly behind it. He closed his eyes While he sifted through all the goblin customs he had been given before he realized what the circle was for. He walked forward until he reached the empty chair and waved his hand over it, casting a goblin-vanishing spell at it. When he finished he created another chair at the table and held it out for Griphook. He bowed twice to Grimly, the only other head he knew, and waited for Griphook to sit before he joined the circle. The other goblins looked at each other for several minutes before Grimly nodded twice back at Harry and welcomed him into the circle.

"From your actions here today am I to understand you know why you have been invited here today, and you would like Griphook to be involved as well," said a goblin across from him in the circle.

"Yes I believe I know why I am here but as I have told Griphook on more than one occasion we are equals and he should sit beside me."

"Very well Griphook, the council accepts you as a member, based on Mister Potter's support. We have asked you here today Mister Potter to offer you a position on the Council of Goblins. You have proven yourselves in our eyes at your press conference today and by the actions of your family on our behalf. You already seem to know our magic and our customs for some reason; I can only guess that it has been passed down to you from your ancestors somehow. If you accept our offer you will become a goblin citizen and be privy to all our information and resources."

"I accept your offer and I will offer my support in any thing you may require my help in, but as I understand it, goblins have to have at least one wife by the time they become of age, and although I am looking for a girlfriend at the moment I don't plan on getting married for a long time, at least not until Voldemort is defeated. And I have a hard enough time with one woman, I doubt I will be looking for more," he said with a smile as he bowed to all the goblins in the room again.

Grimly stood up and bowed to Harry before answering with a smile, "we agree to your terms and happily accept you in our culture, Head Harry Potter. You should be more worried for Griphook. Because of his new station he has to find five new wives." They all laughed as Griphook turned a little greener at that comment. They stood up and shook hands as they all walked out the door discussing lighter things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they approached Griphook's office several goblins were waiting by the door for him. They waited until he sat down before handing him several notes and then leaving again. "Well Harry, it seems we are very popular today, several individuals request meetings with us. I must thank you for standing beside me today, my rank and position here has increased greatly thanks to you.

"Nonsense Griphook, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that I would one day trust you with my accounts, that day has now come. I am expecting a few visitors today whom I told to ask for you by name, are those the ones that wish to see us?"

"Yes, a Mr. Draco Malfoy, a Mr. Alastor Moody, and Headmaster Dumbledore, are all waiting in offices to see you. Your new office here is right next to mine, if you wish I will retrieve them one at a time and bring them to you."

"That would be wonderful. Please bring in Mr. Moody first and I will wait for him in my office."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mad eye Moody was pacing back and forth waiting for the door to open. He had been waiting ten minutes before a goblin came to escort him to Harry Potter's office, and now he was waiting for Harry to show up.

All of sudden he was hit in the head with another rock, and as he turned around he saw Harry sitting at the desk with a smirk on his face. "Potter what in the devil did you do that for, and how long have you been sitting there watching me?"

"I have been here since you first appeared in my office, and I hit you with another rock because you weren't paying attention. You assumed the only way into this office was through the front door, it isn't." Harry smiled as he handed Moody a piece of parchment. "This is my new house and all the areas you will be able to access. As you can see some of the rooms are already password protected, and the passwords are on your parchment. The real building is twice that size and only myself and my house elves will have free reign. These are the maps for the rest of the defense group. I want you to pick a room and set up your own wards around it and check the wards on the house. I will be living there from now on and the DA will be moving there shortly, if they accept my summer training program."

"Ok, would you like me to add some trips and traps to the house for them now, or do you want to wait a while before testing them?"

"Go ahead, nothing too lethal yet, but I want them to be kept on their toes."

Harry explained his speech to Moody before letting him go to the house and telling him he would be there later.

"Go ahead and show Draco in Griphook, he has been waiting long enough I think."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was waiting in a small office being watched by a small goblin and waiting for another goblin, named Griphook. He had been waiting now for an hour and he was getting very restless.

_Where the hell is he and why is that goblin sitting there watching me? I am getting sick of this. If he doesn't show up in the next five minutes I'm leaving. _He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time again he knew he would be safe. If Potter tried anything all he had to do was break the clasp on the watch and he would be portkeyed back to his manor. _Where the hell is he!_

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, my name is Griphook, if you would follow me please."

He looked up startled because he never heard the door open or the goblin enter. He nodded to the goblin as he stood up and followed him out of the office.

"This is Mr. Potter's office he is waiting for you."

"Mr. Potter's Office, why does he have an office here? He's too young to be an employee, and I didn't think a goblin would even give a human employee an office?" Malfoy asked as he stared at the name on the door and then looked back at the goblin.

"Mr. Potter doesn't work for Gringotts but that is all I will tell you about him, Mr. Malfoy. You should address your questions to Mister Potter if you are interested in answers to them," he said as he walked through the door. "Harry, Mr. Malfoy is here to see you, shall I show him in?"

"Yes thank you Griphook, send him in and inform Professor Dumbledore that I have left for home, and I am sorry that I missed him. I will be leaving soon and I don't want to speak with him today."

"Very well, have a safe trip," Griphook said as he bowed and left the room.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. I see you got my letter, take a seat," Harry said pointing to a chair in front of his desk.

"How is it that you have your own office at Gringotts Potter?" Draco sneered as he sat down, cautiously.

"They seem to like me, that is how I have my own office," Harry said as he looked into Draco's eyes.

"How did you get Fudge to resign and appoint Weasley as acting minister?" Draco said as he leaned back in his chair and pulled out his pocket watch.

"The minister and I came to an agreement the other day on a few things and I suggested he go into hiding to avoid both sides in the coming war," Harry said with a smile.

"Interesting! Now what do you want with me exactly? You said you were offering me an alliance and you had a vault with my name on it here at Gringotts," he said fingering the watch again in his hand.

"Let's get to the point then shall we? I need the leader of Slytherin house this year on my side of the war. Many lives will be lost this year if the houses don't unite and learn to work together. I will be working on uniting the houses with my defense group and I need more Slytherins involved. Half of them will follow you and do what you do because of who you are and what your father is," Harry held up his hand as Draco was going to interrupt him and continued. "I know you have chosen not to take the mark and several of your friends have as well. Now where was I? Ah yes, the other half of Slytherin will remain neutral, not wanting to pick a side while they are still in school, fearful of both sides and not wanting to step out of line. Most of them have parents that aren't death eaters or parents that weren't Slytherins. Now if you work with me all of Slytherin will follow your lead and the houses will all be united after that."

"How do you know I have chosen not to take the dark mark? I only told my mother of that decision and she wouldn't tell a soul," he asked as he sat up straight in his chair, looking into green eyes.

"A friend of mine told me when he delivered my letter to you the other day," Harry said as he smiled back at Draco. "Phoenix are very loyal to the light side and they can tell if a person has chosen the light or dark path in life. Soon after he delivered your letter he reported back to me that he could see light in your soul as well as dark, but the light was stronger than the dark."

"Where did you get a black phoenix? I've never heard of them and neither has mother. Where did it come from?" he asked.

"I needed to deliver your letter and I figured if I sent Hedwig she would never come back, so called Adrian to me and she agreed to take a letter to you," Harry said with a smile.

"Only you could call for a phoenix and have one come to you Potter. What else do you want from me in return for your help?"

"Well if you decide to sign up for the DA when school starts again you will have to sign an enchanted parchment that will not allow you to discus what happens in meeting with anyone who is not a member but that is all for now. I ask that you try to be civil with other people and not be such a git all the time, but I know it's tough to change your whole life in a day. Also, you could try calling me Harry instead of Potter all the time."

"Very well I agree to your terms Pot…. Harry. I will work on being nicer to people and calling you by your first name."

"Good. Now we should talk about security. It won't be safe for you at your house when Voldemort finally breaks your father out of Azkaban. Now you can probably set your houses wards to not let people in that aren't invited, but as soon as your father gets out of prison the wards can easily be taken over by him. And then you and your mother would be screwed. You have a few options there, you can put a Fidelus charm on the house or you can cast a wizard repellant charm on it. I would suggest using both of them together with a muggle repellant charm."

"A wizard repellant charm? I've never heard of such a thing, and the Fidelus charm can only be cast by extremely powerful wizards and I am not going to let Dumbledore cast any spells on my home. I don't trust that old fool and I never will. The manor already has a muggle repellant charm built into the wards so that won't be a problem."

"You're right no wizard has ever heard of that charm, I created it a couple of days ago so I could hide my new home from wizards and muggle both. I can cast both spells on your manor when I take you home. Your portkey won't work inside Gringotts because of the goblin wards preventing such things from happening. Another thing you can do to protect yourself from your father is removing him from the family. As head of the Malfoy family you have that right and power to do so. He will still be a Malfoy in name but officially he will have no say in yours or your mother's affairs. It will legally divorce your parents though, so I would talk it over with her when we get there. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"How did you create a spell and how did you know about my watch being a portkey?"

"Well, spell creation is a very hard task and explaining the spell would take me too long to get into right now, I believe Professor Flitwick will get into it a little bit next year in charms. You have been playing with your watch since you got here and only a complete idiot would not have an escape ready when he was going to a meeting with someone he doesn't trust. If you give it to me I will make it work inside of Gringotts and I will make it a two way portkey to bring you here in case you need a safe place to escape to."

"Ok…" Draco said as he handed his watch over to Harry. He watched as Harry closed his hand over the watch and mumbled something under his breath. His hand glowed for several seconds before it stopped and he handed it back. "Did you just do wandless magic? That's impossible? I have only heard of Dumbledore doing that and he is the most powerful sorcerer alive."

"Well I believe many people can do it, but few people are trained to do it. Well, if you're ready to go I have a key to your new vault here, we can visit it and then go to your manor and adjust the wards."

Draco, too stunned to speak, took the key and followed Harry out of the office. They got into a cart and Draco was looking around for a goblin to operate the cart when they started forward without one. He stared at Harry as they rolled through the caverns of Gringotts and after a while they stopped in front of a vault, labeled Malfoy 135.

"Your family vault will only open with this key now. You can get a copy for your mother later if you wish but your father won't have access to this account anymore, and the key he has won't work any longer. Key please," Harry said as he walked up to the door. He turned the key and the heavy door swung open to reveal a large pile of galleons and a few scraps of parchment. Harry looked at Draco and smiled. "It isn't much but it will get you started, the parchment is the deed to your manor and the other one is an investment opportunity from a new store in Diagon alley. You currently own two shares of W.W.W. The shop is doing very well and right now your shares are giving you ten galleons a month. Not a lot of money but you only have five shares and the shop just opened. I predict it will be a very profitable business and may even take over Zonkos in a few years." Harry smiled at the dumb look on Draco's face before he spoke again. "I would suggest taking at least a couple of galleons for pocket change, and then we can head back upstairs and leave."

"Why are you doing this for me, after all the things I have done to you over the years and all the things my family has done to you?" Draco asked as they were heading back up in the cart.

"You have only done to me what your father told you to do, and I believe in giving second chances to people. This is your second chance. It is a new beginning for you, away from your father and his friend's control. I hope you use it to your advantage and prove that Slytherin house isn't all a bunch of evil gits to the world. Besides it will piss your father off when he finds out," Harry said with a large grin and they both laughed out loud. They got out of the cart, still laughing, and activated the portkey to Malfoy manor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire order was assembled at number twelve Grimauld place, waiting for an old looking Dumbledore to start the meeting. He stood up and called for order.

"I called you all here for two reasons. First, to congratulate Arthur Weasley, and second, because I went to speak with Harry Potter after the press conference this morning when I saw him heading into Gringotts. After a while of waiting to see him a goblin informed me that Harry went home after his meeting there, I left and apparated to Harry's house. When I got there the house was gone and Miss Figg couldn't explain it either. She said the house was there that morning and then it disappeared at lunch time. I walked the grounds where the house used to stand but it was nothing but fresh grass and a white picket fence. I don't know where the house went and I could find no traces of magic being performed in the area. As of right now, Harry Potter has been missing since he left Gringotts, and nothing I have done to try and track him has successfully worked. His family is also missing and his uncle was fired from his job a few weeks ago, so they could be anywhere. I need everyone on high alert looking for him, starting now."

Moody chuckled in his corner of the room, where he was staring at a hole in the wall he hadn't noticed before. Everyone turned to look at him and when they asked what was so funny he responded simply, "I have to hand it to your children Arthur, when they want to know something they will eventually find a way to get what they want." He walked over to the hole in the wall and poked his finger through it. A yelp was heard on the other side of the wall, followed by the sound of many feet running up the stairs. He chuckled again and sealed the hole with his wand.

"Well it appears the children know that young Harry is missing. You should tell them to keep us informed if they hear from him," Albus said as he gave instructions to many of the order members and then called the meeting to an end.

They all froze as a blood-curdling scream rang all throughout the house.

A/N thanks for all the reviews and for reading my story! Sorry about the long delay between chapters work was hectic for a while and then I had beta problems after that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to read all your reviews soon. ¿ Jadefox ¿


	11. HOMECOMING

**HOMECOMING**

Harry finished the wards at the Malfoy's and then left with the divorce papers signed by him and the Malfoy family. He sent them off to his office and then apparated into number twelve Grimauld Place. He landed in the hallway, invisible, and almost laughed when he saw one of the Weasley twins looking through a hole in the wall, spying on the Order. He walked through the wall and looked around the room there were several people he knew and even more that were unfamiliar to him. He waved his wand and a piece of parchment appeared in front of Moody. He listened to the end of Dumbledore's speech and left the room again. He walked up the stairs and entered the bedroom he shared with Ron the last time they were there, only to walk back out of the room again.

"Yuck. I never want to see that again if I can help it," he said trying to shake the image out of his head as he walking back down the hallway. He walked into Sirius's old room and found a lovely looking redhead lying on the bed, reading a book. He waved his wand in the room and a piece of parchment appeared on the bed beside her. He left the room with another wave of his wand and walked back downstairs. He reached the doorway and a smile graced his face as he saw a portrait of an old woman. He pointed his wand again and crept up to the portrait and whispered. "This is for Sirius, you old bat." Her eyes sprung open and she began to scream as the paint in her painting started to melt away, being burned by a magical fire.

He apparated away once more, leaving a note behind as he left, singing, "Ding Dong, the witch is dead, the witch is dead, the witch is dead," over and over again. He arrived at his house and scanned the for Moody's traps. There was nothing to troublesome so he set a few more traps and some for Moody too keep them on their toes when they arrived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Order ran from the room, following Dumbledore, who was the first to break out of his trance after the scream. When the got to the hallway they saw a note lying on the floor underneath the burnt ashes of Sirius' mother's old painting. Dumbledore opened the note and read it to himself a few times before the rest of the Order asked what it said. He slowly passed it to Remus, who it was addressed to.

Remus opened the letter, slowly recognizing Harry's handwriting, and began to laugh at the message that appeared on the parchment.

"You have received this message because you were once a legendary marauder. If you still have the spirit and you think you can keep up, use the new password and hold on tight!"

He spoke the password to the paper and was gone a second later in a flash of red smoke. As the dust disappeared from the room everyone looked around staring at each other, mouths hanging wide open.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron and Hermione came running around the corner when they heard the scream from downstairs, passing Ginny who was coming out of her room, camera in hand.) She smiled at them as they passed running downstairs with their wands drawn. She walked down behind them and waited as Remus read a letter in his hand. He disappeared in a puff of red smoke and a few seconds later the whole Order of the Phoenix was standing there with Weasley red hair. A couple of camera flashes later and she was heading back upstairs to finish reading her book.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron and Hermione were standing there stunned until they saw the first camera flash. They turned and saw the mischievous smile on Ginny's face before she walked back up the stairs to her room. They followed her up the stairs and walked in the room after her. Ginny took one look at Hermione before she burst out laughing.

"What is so funny and why does everyone downstairs have red hair?" Hermione said as she put her wand back in her sleeve and sat down on the bed next to Ginny.

"It isn't only the people downstairs who have red hair," she said through her laughter as Ron sat there staring at his girlfriend's hair.

"What!" Hermione screamed as she ran to look in the mirror on the wall.

"Well it's not your natural color but if you're trying to make a statement your doing an excellent job," the mirror said, looking back at the girl in front of it.

"Wait a minute! How did you know that was going to happen? You where completely calm when we were running downstairs, _and_ you had a camera instead of your wand out! _What_ is going on here?"

"That is what we all would like to know, Miss Weasley, if you would care to enlighten us," said Professor Dumbledore walking in the door, followed by her parents and the rest of the Order.

She smiled as she noticed the Order still had red hair, and some of the members were trying to get rid of it still with their wands. "Well Harry came to give us all letters today and he decided to remove the painting from the wall before he left. I will have to thank him for that next time I see him. I was getting tired of hearing it every time Tonks came in and tripped over something."

"Hey it's not my fault that ugly umbrella stand tries to bite my leg off every time I come in the door," Tonks yelled in her defense. She, too, couldn't change her hair color back to the purple it was earlier in the day and was getting very pissed off.

"And how did you know all this was going to happen before hand?" Albus said sitting down on a chair, trying to get his now red beard and hair back to normal.

"Harry told me in the letter he dropped off before he left. I am sure he was going to tell Ron and Hermione too but he left their letters with me for some reason," she said handing Ron and Hermione their letters.

"And was there anything in his letter about where he was or where the Dursley's have disappeared to?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"No, Sir, but he did say that he was safe and his family was well protected now, though."

"Very well. If there is anything in your letter to tell us where he is, we would like to speak with him and if he contacts you again, please let one of us know. He has left the protection of the Dursley's and we can't find him at the moment. I only hope that Voldemort can't find him as well," Dumbledore said as he left the room followed by the Order.

As the adults left the room Ron looked at his sister and then around the room. She had claimed the room as soon as they arrived there and said it was now hers, and because Remus didn't have a problem with it, nobody else did either. His eyes slowly focused on several dozen red roses spread out on the bed and the desk next to his sister. "Where in the hell did all those roses come from? DEAN, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ron yelled his face turning purple with rage.

"Actually Dean and I where never going out, these are from a friend of ours that has finally realized he likes me." She said smiling at her brother. He looked confused before he noticed the letter still in her hands. "Harry? Harry! You can't go out with Harry? FRED! GEORGE! GET UP HERE NOW!" Ron yelled down the stairs to his brothers.

They apparated in with a load crack just as Ron was turning around and he fell on his arse before he picked himself up, sneering at his brothers.

"No need to yell, little brother," Fred said as he smiled at his brother on the floor. "We were only in the next room and we heard everything that you have been talking about. What seems…"

"To be the problem," George finished for his brother.

"If you heard everything then you should know what the problem is. Harry thinks he can date our little sister that is the problem."

"And what exactly is wrong with that my dear brother Ron? Can you think of anyone else you would trust our baby sister with?"

"We think it's a smashing idea actually, and after we have our little chat with him about how to treat a lady we will not hinder their relationship further."

"And I suggest you do the same Ronald," Hermione said from the bed where she was sitting by Ginny, who had her wand leveled at Ron. "Because right now everyone in this room is free to do magic now without consequence and you look very close to being on the receiving end of a nasty hex."

Ron looked around at his girlfriend in disgust as she started talking until he noticed a wand leveled at him and the fact that his was still in his back pocket. "Very well, I agree with my brothers, but we will definitely be talking to Harry about how to treat a lady when we see him next."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Ron," said a voice from over by the dresser causing all of them to jump and pull out there wands. "Well if someone would pick up the mirror on the desk we can talk face to face, instead of me looking at the ceiling," Harry said from the mirror on the desk.

"Harry," Ginny said as she ran across the room to get the mirror.

"Hello Beautiful," Harry said as he saw Ginny's face in the mirror turn bright red. "Hermione may I say you look ravishing as a redhead, and Ginny I hope you took pictures for me," he said with a smile.

"Yes, I have several pictures for you," she smiled back at him, "and Remus I'm glad your supporting the 'Weasley for Minister' campaign but I don't think red is your color."

They all laughed and Remus started grumbling about bad pranks and all the traps he had to crawl through before Harry took pity on him and let him in his dining room. He smiled as he looked at his best friend's son with a tear in his eye and said, "Your father would've been proud, as well as your godfather."

"Well I just wanted to make sure you got the pictures for me Gin, and now me and Remus need to finish our chat. If you want to talk to me later I'll be around. All you have to do is say my name into the mirror and I'll answer it."

"Ok," she said as she put the mirror back on the desk and went back to her book.

"Wait!" Hermione screamed. "You have to tell me how to fix my hair."

Ginny smiled at her and Ron put his hand around her shoulder and whispered in her ear for a few seconds before she went bright red and walked out of the room, Ron in tow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus was surrounded by pink smoke he felt himself being pulled by a portkey, but he didn't know where he was. He looked around the room and found two doors. He saw a light under one of them so he headed for it. As he reached for the handle a spark shot out at him and he fell backwards on the ground. He stood up and knocked on the door and it unlocked and opened. He walked through the door and was hit by a bucket of water. Out of nowhere came a blast of purple feathers and then a wave of cold air hit him and he fell backwards through the door.

He smiled to himself as he remembered pulling this prank on Sirius just after they graduated from Hogwarts. He turned around and knocked on the opposite door and heard the click again as the door swung open and he was blinded by a bright flash. Harry burst out laughing as he saw Remus come through the door with pink hair and purple feathers all over his body.

"I've never seen a werewolf that color in all my life. Are those purple feathers on your body? And what happened to your hair?" Harry asked through his laughter.

"That was an excellent prank young man, but you know when one a marauder pranks another marauder it is a declaration of war," Remus said smiling at Harry.

"Why yes I remember reading somewhere about the rules regarding a prank war but, it can be called of if the offended marauder is humbled enough to ask for the counters for all the curses placed on him." Harry smiled as he watched Remus go through every counter curse he knew, nothing working to get rid of his feathers and hair.

"Alright, alright, get rid of these damn feathers," Remus said after ten minutes of trying to get rid of them. Harry waved his wand and the feathers were gone. He smiled as Remus sat down at the table after giving him a brief manly hug. "And the hair?"

"Well that wasn't part if the original bargain. You only asked me to counter your feathers," Harry said smiling at Remus. "It will wear off in a couple of hours though," he said still smiling.

"Fine," Remus said throwing up his hands in defeat. "Now what is going on and where are we?" They sat there for several hours talking about what had been happening since school ended and what Harry had planned for the immediate future. Halfway through there conversation Moody came in with pink hair and purple feathers. They both laughed as Harry reversed the feathers' curse and told Remus and Moody about his plans. Remus laughed several times at how Harry had somehow snuck up on Moody and was glad to hear he would be close by if Harry needed him over the summer and would be helping to train Harry's friends. Several hours later they left to report back in to the Order on Harry's condition and well-being.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep inside a large house in Little Hangleton, Lord Voldemort sat on his throne torturing several death eaters at a time. He was very pissed off that morning when he heard about the press conference Harry gave and the betrayal of Minister Fudge. His rage was building all morning and when that sniveling little rat approached him he let his rage go. Wormtail suffered for several hours that morning before his other death eater joined him for their punishments.

"Master, we came as soon as we could. How may we serve you, master?" Bella said as she kneeled before him kissing his robes. Several hundred of his followers came forward as well but a few hesitated and he noticed there were several missing from his group, including his loyal spy Snape.

"You doubt my power," he yelled at the few who didn't bow before him when they arrived. "You will die at my feet, then," he said casting the killing curse at ten of his death eaters, killing them instantly. "Who else doubts my power and my place as your lord?" He sneered at them, they were all weak, his most loyal were in Azkaban and all he had were these new recruits that were as worthless as Wormtail.

"The other races have not responded to my calls and even the dementors have hesitated to return to me, but we will show them. We will show them to fear Lord Voldemort again, tonight we attack, all of you will attack Diagon Alley tomorrow. You will kill all who stand in your way and you will fire my mark into the sky for all to see. When you meet resistance you will come back to me and report in. I expect at least ten dead from each of you. Wormtail you will lead this attack and prove yourself to me, _and_ you had better not fail me tomorrow, rat, or you will wish I killed you this morning.

"Bella you are to stay behind. Everyone else is dismissed. Get ready for the battle tomorrow." He waited for all of his servants to leave the room before a crooked smile appeared on his face as he turned to Bellatrix Lestrange. "Tomorrow Bella we take Azkaban while my followers create a distraction. Tomorrow, we gain back my most loyal followers."


	12. CASUALTIES

**CASUALTIES**

_**TWO ATTACKS TODAY MANY DEAD!**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter **_

_Early this morning witches and wizards shopping in Diagon alley were attacked by Death Eaters. "They came out of nowhere and just started killing," said one woman who survived the attack. "There was no warning! The streets were filled with the green lights of killing curses for five minutes.The dark mark was cast several times in the air before they left," said another man. This wasn't the only attack today though it gets worse. All eleven of the captured death eaters from the ministry of magic battle were released by the dark lord himself. The prison was cleared of all prisoners, those willing and able to support the dark lord were freed, all others were killed in their cells. Over two hundred are missing from Azkaban right now and are thought to be following the dark lord. We at the daily prophet wonder if this attack is in response to the press conference yesterday given by Mister Potter and the Ex-Minister of Magic. _

_What is the ministry doing about these attacks you might ask? A statement given to the press this morning by newly elected Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley has this to say. "I strongly encourage you all to teach your children to apparate. The ministry is currently calling all available witches and wizards to apply for the Auror training program. We are doubling our staff and working as hard as possible to make the Wizarding world a safer place. I ask you all to remain calm and if you sense trouble alert an Auror. Our Aurors will be patrolling the streets day and night to try and stop any future attacks."_

_We at the daily profit congratulate the heroes' of Diagon alley today. When the fighting broke out several people were in a daze and froze out of panic. 'Five young people, however, fought the Death Eaters, having emerged from a new store in Diagon Alley, and also managing to stun one of the Death Eaters before the remaining apparated away. The children are to receive special commendations for their bravery during the attack on Diagon Alley. As Harry Potter said the other day in his press conference, we will see who Arthur Weasley really is through his children, as well as what kind of father he will be for the Wizarding world. Well, we congratulate him, thanks to the efforts of Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and a friend of the family, Hermione Granger, Diagon alley was saved this morning. _

_For related articles please see pages two through five._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry put the paper down after he finished reading the article. He was proud of his friends and he was glad they were all safe, but he was also worried because Voldemort was starting his attacks already. He sent off the letters he prepared the night before and started his morning workout before waiting for the responses. He finished several hours later and sat back on his new sofa. He stretched and decided it was time to call his helpers.

"Dobby, Winky I call you into my service. Stand before me now if you accept my role as your master." Harry flared his magic as he said his message and he waited for the house elves to respond. With two pops he found two small elves hanging on to his legs.

"Master Harry Potter sir! Dobby heard you call him sir, and he answered the call! Is you serious master? You want Dobby and Winky to be your house elves.

"Yes Dobby, I have called you and Winky to serve me. I will need your help with my house and other tasks I will have for you. If you agree to serve me I insist that you wear the proper uniform of my house. This will signify that you work for me and that you serve the house of Potter. If you agree to my terms we can begin the bonding ritual?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir, we is ready for the ceremony," said Winky and Dobby at the same time.

"Very well," he said as he drew his hands above them and then touched there heads. "I Harry Potter pledge my protection and magic to extend and empower the house elves under my care. Dobby you accept this uniform as a symbol of your loyalty to me and my house, Winky you accept this uniform as a symbol of your loyalty to me and my house. By the magic within me I bind your souls to me so that you may become stronger and able to serve me and my house." When he finished his sentence his magic flew from his hands and through the elves. They glowed white with power and their own magic crackled with in sparks, shooting from their fingers.

"Dobby takes this uniform and pledges to use this magic given to him to serve his master and his house till such a time when he is no longer needed to do so."

"Winky takes this uniform and pledges to use this magic given to her to serve her master and his house till such a time when she is no longer needed to do so."

At the end of there pledges the magic came back to Harry and then flowed outwards throughout the house and back again. "Well that was different," Harry said, looking back to his new house elves whom had tears in their eyes.

They both hugged Harry and asked if he needed anything, before they settled themselves into the house and started cleaning everything.

Harry sat down in the sitting room again as Hedwig flew in the widow with several letters. He opened them one by one and was pleased with the results. All of the members of the DA had accepted his invitation but one, and that one he would have to visit in person. He walked over to the fire and called for the Department of Magical Transportation in the ministry of magic.

"Floo network office, how can we help you," said a voice from the fire.

"Yes I am looking for a Madam Edgecombe please."

"That is me. Can I help you young man?" said a voice in the office.

"Yes, er, my name is Harry Potter and I was wondering if I could speak with you regarding your daughter and her involvement in my defense club last year

"Mr. Potter so good of you to call. I am aware of her involvement in your group and the results of your students on there O.W.L.'s. Congratulations. I only wish things had been different last year for all of us."

"Well I will be starting my defense group again when the school term begins, with full permission from Headmaster Dumbledore. I am also having a summer training program starting at the end of the week for members who where in the group last year. I would like your daughter to remain part of this group and would like her to be a part of my summer training camp, if she wants to. I will be holding it at my new house in London, which is under a Fidelus charm, as well as many other safety measures to keep out anyone unwelcome. Everyone will be safe and only those who are invited will know the location of my house. I hope that she will be able to attend, and everyone will welcome her back into the group if she is willing to come back."

"I will talk to her tonight Mr. Potter and let her know of your request. I thank you for giving her a second chance in your group and I hope she will accept it. If you call back tomorrow I will have her answer for you."

"Ok, I will floo call your office around noon tomorrow and you can let me know then, thanks for your time".

"Good day Mr. Potter"

Harry sat back on his couch thinking about all the work he had ahead of him and sighed. He stood up and went to his dueling chambers where he practiced for the next several hours stopping when Dobby came in with his dinner and then he went to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. Not only did Harry Potter's home disappear but this morning Hermione Granger's house was gone too, as well as a few others. He couldn't understand it. Moody and Remus came to speak with him last night and told him Harry was fine but couldn't tell him where he was or where the Dursley's house had gone. Everything came back to Harry and the press conference a few days ago. Fudge disappeared soon after his part ended and then Harry after his part was over. Arthur was working as well as he could at the ministry and even after the breakout yesterday they were still moving forward to help the Wizarding world.

Fifty goblins and fifty dwarves appeared at the ministry of magic after the battle that morning and met with Arthur Weasley. They pledged their support to the war against Voldemort and offered many things to the ministry of magic. The goblins offered to use their magic and added their own wards to protect many of the Wizarding places around Europe. The dwarves outfitted the Aurors and hit-wizards with rare and magical armor to protect them in battle. Then they left and went back to their own worlds. This kind of support had not been given by them in several thousands of years and when Arthur thanked them for their generosity, they said that they agreed with Harry Potter at the press conference that he would do great things for the world as minister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry Potter. I wish I could speak with Harry Potter," was what the young woman heard when she went in to breakfast that morning.

"Is something the matter professor?" she asked, causing the old man to jump out if his chair.

"No, nothing is wrong, I just wish I could talk to Harry is all, Miss Weasley," he said, slumping in his chair.

"Oh, well, if that is all you wanted I could ask him to come over and visit you," she smiled coyly at him from her chair.

"What! You know where Harry is? How can I find him?" he asked, surprised that she would withhold this information from him.

"I'm sorry Professor I don't know where Harry is at the moment, but I could ask him to come and visit you," she said still smiling at the man.

"What! How?" asked Dumbledore, standing up.

"Harry! Please come to Grimauld place and talk to the headmaster," she said out loud to the room.

Dumbledore looked around, thinking she was playing some kind of prank on him, when all of a sudden a voice spoke from beside her on the table. "But I just woke up and I haven't eaten breakfast yet," came the far away voice of Harry Potter.

"Harry?" Dumbledore started before he was cut off from looking at the mirror by a red faced Ginny Weasley.

"Harry Potter! You get you arse over here right now and talk to the headmaster or so help me next I see you; you will be on the receiving end of my bat-bogey hex."

There was a pop behind them as Harry appeared dressed in his bath robe smiling at the two of them. "Fine," Harry said as he sat down at the table. "Dobby! Winky!" he called and they popped into existence in front of them. "Can you please make us some breakfast and then work on cleaning this house for me? Anything that needs disposing of, get rid of, and anything you need help with come back and ask me."

"Right away Master Harry Potter sir," they said in unison and popped away to do their tasks.

"Thank you," he said as tea appeared before him, followed by a large breakfast for everyone.

"You wanted to see me sir," Harry asked with a smile at Dumbledore, watching the old man snap out of his stupor.

"How did you do that? Not only is it impossible to apparate into this building, the house elves shouldn't have been able to get in without me telling them the address!" Dumbledore asked him, staring at Harry.

"Well, as those two house elves are bound to me, and my houses, they can come to me anytime I call them, passing through nearly all wards that are put up. Me? I have a habit of breaking magical rules that are given to me, don't I, professor? That is the same thing Mrs. Abbot told me when I applied for my apparition license the other day," Harry said with a smirk.

Dumbledore looked puzzled and then sat there thinking while Harry and Ginny finished eating breakfast. "Well if you would like we could continue this discussion in my office, I have several things to ask you about," Dumbledore said as he stood up to walk to the fire place.

"Ok. I will talk to you later Gin," Harry said before turning to Albus and said, "I'll see you there."

Albus looked around the room, wondering where Harry disappeared to, before his eyes lit up at the possibilities, and he ran to the floo in the other room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he arrived in his office it was empty, but a large door was opened in the wall behind his personal bookshelf. He wandered in wand in hand and looked at the large ball of light before him. Never in his life had he ever seen such a large focusing crystal, and the magic it was pulsating with was enormous. He looked at Harry as his hands where encompassing the crystal and watched in amazement as it grew twice its size and the magical power inside tripled. As Harry finished and let go, he stumbled backwards and Dumbledore had to run forward and catch him.

"What is this room and what did you just do to that crystal Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he half carried him back to his office setting him down in one of the chairs.

"That focusing crystal controls the wards around the castle, the forest, and Hogsmeade. I just strengthened them and added my power to the wards. It took a lot more out of me than I expected, no one has recharged them since the founders left and it needed to be done."

"How did you know about that room and how did you apparate onto Hogwarts grounds? It is supposed to be impossible," asked the headmaster looking amazed at Harry.

"A lot has happened this summer Albus, most of it for the good. I can't tell you most of it but you will find out someday. I learned I am the last heir of Godric Gryffindor. I called for the sword and a lot of knowledge was given to me through it. That is how I knew about the room back there and also how I was able to call on it in the chamber of secrets."

"I see," said Dumbledore pensively as he looked into Harry's mind, trying to figure something out.

"You know professor, one of the things I have been studying this summer is occlumency and legitimacy and I have mastered both. Did you know it is illegal to do even the most basic scan of someone's mind without permission? I believe the current sentence for such a crime is a minimum of one year in Azkaban. I would advise you not trying to enter my mind again without permission, as I have many secrets in there and I don't trust you enough to share them at the moment."

Albus sat there staring at the boy, no, young man, sitting in front of him. He couldn't bypass the walls of his mind and he was curious as to why not when he had so little trouble before. Snape must have done an excellent job teaching him if he was this good after only half a year of instruction. He was about to ask a question when Harry spoke again his lips never moving.

_Snape didn't teach me a thing last year Albus and you know that all I have done this summer so far is train and study. I have found many things out about my family and my life in the past two weeks and I am preparing myself to be ready for the final conflict with Tom when the time comes. I will be taking several of my N.E.W.T.s tomorrow to get them out of the way so I can free up some more time this year for my own studies and practice. Also, by the end of the week my defense group will be meeting at my house to begin a summer training program. I want my group to be ready for anything this year because I feel it will be long and filled with death. Tom isn't going to sit around this year like he has in the past. His followers are already attacking as we saw this morning in the alley and at Azkaban._

"Professor Snape, Harry, and how did you just read my mind as well as speak directly to it, I couldn't even feel you enter my mind?"

"I told you professor, I have been studying hard for the last two weeks and the Gryffindor sword helped a lot too. And Snape has never taught me anything so I will not call him a professor, or treat him with that kind of respect until he does the same for me. School is also not in session, so I do not have to address him as a professor, if we meet each other or if I am talking about him." He closed his eyes and let memories fly to Dumbledore, making him cringe back in his seat.

Dumbledore sat there listening to Harry before images started playing in his mind, Harry's first day in potions, several classes and meetings with Severus, the countless insults to Harry and the rest of the students not in Slytherin house. He saw detentions and points being taken of for ridiculous things throughout the years before the images stopped with the last one being a hand shake between Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy.

"What was all of that and the last image was very disturbing. Harry? Have you made some kind of deal with the Malfoy family? I saw you two shaking hands. I shouldn't have to remind you of the evil the Malfoy family has done, and the path they seem to have chosen in life. Just this morning his father escaped prison with Voldemort's help, and I'm sure he will be returning home to be with his family."

"Yes, I'm sure he will be trying to return to his loving family. He will be trying very hard in fact, for a very long time, to get to his family. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy are now under my protection though, and just as you couldn't find the Dursley's, Lucius Malfoy will never find his house, or his family, again. As for the Malfoy's, and me, we reached an agreement and are working on settling old time rivalries. I was serious when I said I wanted to unite the houses this year, and that is what I have been trying to do."

"Yes, about the Dursley's house, where did it go and what do you mean by Lucius won't be able to find his house or his family ever again?"

"Well the same spells I cast on the Dursley's I cast on the Malfoy's and their manor. It was so much easier to hide the Malfoy manor though, because it is so far out in the country and already had most of the charms on it. The Dursley's house is where it has always been, I simply cast a new spell on it however, so know one will ever be able to find it. It works like the muggle repelling charm but on a much wider level, as it influences wizards and witches not muggles."

Albus's eyes were getting bigger and bigger listening to Harry's story. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How? As far as I know you have never learned anything about spell design, and it takes most wizards months, even years, to develop a new one, depending on how the spell works."

"Well as I have heard many times before, I'm not an ordinary wizard, am I, Albus?" Harry said with a smirk. To prove the point he looked over to Fawkes and trilled a long welcome to him. "Hello Fawkes, how are you, have you seen Adrian today?" Harry asked as Albus nearly fell of his chair, and Fawkes seemed to turn a little redder.

"You can speak in the phoenix tongue? Harry, I have never heard of someone with such an ability since Godric Gryffindor! Can you speak to other creatures as well?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I can speak with all animals in there own tongue, as well as many different creatures that inhabit our world. I can also speak with them through telepathy if they have an advanced enough brain for it." Turning again he spoke to the sorting hat. "Good morning Solomon, it's good to see you again as well. This coming year will be a hard one all around, so try and send us some good Quidditch talent this year when you sort the students."

"Yes, I'm glad to see you have your priorities straight, Potter," the hat said with a smile before settling back down on his shelf.

"Harry, how did you know the sorting hat's name? It has never given it out and has said only those who could correctly guess it, would he share his knowledge with," Dumbledore asked, staring at the boy with questioning eyes.

"Fawkes told me it the other day when he delivered your letter, he also told me about his girlfriend and that you are known to all phoenixes as the white wizard. It was a very informative discussion, you would be surprised at all that Fawkes knows and has seen."

"Interesting, but we have gotten off topic I think, what do you plan on taking in for N.E.W.T.'s tomorrow and are you sure you can handle them? They have that name for a reason you know."

"Yes. I am going to be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and History of Magic. I am fairly confident I can pass all off the N.E.W.T. s in those subjects. That will leave me with Herbology and Potions to take this year, and I won't be taking Snape's class I will be doing an independent study course."

Dumbledore's mouth hung open as Harry finished talking. "Harry are you sure you are ready to take all those tests? Many of those subjects you haven't even studied at Hogwarts! And I can talk to professor Snape about you using the potions lab for your work. You will need his permission to use it and he will want to oversee your work if you are in his lab.

"Do you think that his lab is the only one here at Hogwarts Albus? There are many unused rooms down in the dungeons that could be used for a potions lab," Harry said with a smile.

"Yes there are but none of them are set up and the ingredients and tools needed are only available in Professor Snape's room."

"Yes well, I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it. Maybe Snape and I will be able to reach an agreement before the need arises," Harry smiled knowing he wouldn't need Snape's lab to work. "Well, is there anything else you wish to discuss? I have studying to do for my N.E.W.T. s tomorrow after all."

"No I think that will be all for today. How can I get in touch if I need to talk to you again? Or should I schedule all of our meetings through Miss Weasley?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry walked over to Fawkes and placed his hand on his head. Albus watched as his hand went bright yellow glowing for a few seconds and then stopped. Harry scratched her head for a few minutes and had a quick conversation with him before turning back to Dumbledore. "You can send Fawkes if you need me. She will be able to get through my wards now."

Dumbledore nodded and Harry disappeared from the room the same way he had come. Albus sat there with a smile, a plan formulating in his mind about his new defense against the dark arts teacher. _It would all depend on his N.E.W.T. s_ he thought as he walked back down the steps and out of the castle.

A/N don't forget to review even if you want to say the story sucks and i need mental help. thanks to my beta and those i like to bounce ideas off of. You guys rock if anyone plays half life counter strike im jadefox there too. Thanks for reading!


	13. NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING EXAMS

**Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests**

Harry woke up bright and early the next morning trying to process all the information he had gone over in his head last night. He had been practicing late into the night trying to go over everything that might come up in the test and he felt he was ready. He ate a quick breakfast and then apparated to the ministry.

"Good morning Mrs. Marchbanks, how are you this fine day?" Harry said, entering her office from the hallway.

"I am well, Mister Potter and how are you? Ready to try for your N.E.W.T. s already, I see. I didn't think you would be taking so many early but if you feel you will pass I will give you the tests. You have two hours for each written part, and then one hour for each practical part. You can stop at any time if you're not feeling up to continuing or if you finish early you can just bring your papers up to me and we can continue on to the next part. Which one would you like to try first?"

"Well, I'm wide awake right now so if we can get the History of Magic test out of the way now I won't be tempted to fall asleep on you later," Harry said with a smile, sitting down at the desk in the middle of the room.

She laughed at his joke and passed him the papers as he took out his parchment and quills. He took the test and started filling out the information. He had trouble with several of the answers but he finished the rest of the test and went back to them. He racked his brain and none of the answers given on the sheet were the correct ones. He stood up and walked over to the examiner to ask her about the questions.

"Mrs. Marchbanks? I have a couple of questions about this test. There are ten questions that don't have a proper answer to them. I know the answers but they aren't listed as possible choices for the questions," Harry asked pointing out the questions he had problems with.

As Harry finished his question a goblin and a dwarf stepped out of the shadows and clapped their hands. He silently cursed himself for not checking the room when he entered; that could get him killed one day. Constant vigilance screamed in his mind as he looked around the room again.

"Very well done," said the dwarf.

"No one has ever caught all ten mistakes before," said the goblin, bowing to Harry twice before sitting down in a conjured chair.

"What answers would you give to these questions, Mister Potter?" asked Mrs. Marchbanks.

He gave the real answers to the questions and they all smiled at him before clapping their hands again.

"Very good Mister Potter," she said as she cast a spell on the paper and it gave him a score of one hundred percent. "The ten questions without answers are a bonus, and because you answered them correctly that gives you an O+ on your History of Magic exam. Congratulations! That is one exam out of the way, what one would you like next?"

"Well let's do Ancient Runes next, then Arithmancy, and then Astronomy," Harry said, pleased with his first score.

The next few tests went fairly quickly and Harry received similar marks on all of them so by lunch time he had received two O's and Two O+'s.

"Would you care to join me for lunch?" he asked as she filed his scores and got the next tests out for him to take after lunch.

"I would be honored Mister Potter," she said and stood up, following him out the door.

As they reached the apparition point Harry handed her a slip of parchment. She read it a few times before understanding hit her, and she stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Mr. Potter! Is your house protected under a Fidelus charm?" asked Mrs. Marchbanks.

"Yes it is and please, just call me Harry," he said as he took out a toothpick and enlarged it. "If you will grab a hold of this we can get going."

"Well then, I insist you call me Griselda," she said as she reached out and touched the portkey. After a second she felt the familiar tug behind the navel and disappeared from the ministry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I always hate those things," said Harry as he picked himself up off the floor. "The leaving part is easy but the arriving part still seems to be a problem for me," he said sheepishly. "Welcome to my sitting room," Harry added as he called for Dobby.

"Yes Harry Potter sir," called the house elf after a few seconds.

"Dobby if we could have tea and a light lunch set up, that would be great thanks," Harry responded to the elf, happy he dropped the master part finally.

"Right away sir! Is there anything else I can get you or your guest?" he asked, before popping away to get the tea.

"Mister Potter, am I correct in assuming this house has more than one Fidelus charm on it? I can see two rooms when I do a scan of the house and neither of them have a door to the outside or contain the house elf that just left."

"Yes and please call me Harry. My house is protected by multiple charms both on the inside and the outside. The slip of parchment I gave you was for guests dining with me. It is so I could bring you into the sitting room and then the dining room. I use another for overnight guests and I have several other parts of the house hidden as well for different purposes. Right now I have five charms in place to hide different things from different people. I will be hosting my group of friends here from the DA, a group I started last year, and I don't want them reeking havoc on my entire house while they're here for the month."

"Interesting Harry, and who did you get to cast all those charms for you or did you manage to cast them yourself?"

"I cast them myself. I've been experimenting with the charm since the beginning of the summer and I've mastered it, and changed it over, since then."

"Changed it, what do you mean?" asked Mrs. Marchbanks.

"Well I added a few extra features into it. A muggle repelling charm and a spell I created a few weeks ago. I call it a wizard repelling charm. It blocks an area from being seen by wizards and masks magic that has been done there. It makes the space an open area that contains nothing but land. I cast this charm on my muggle relatives' house before I bought this one so they wouldn't be disturbed by witches and wizards after I left. Dumbledore was very worried when he went to my house to find me and couldn't find the house or the Dursley's anywhere."

"Dumbledore couldn't even find you huh? Well I'm impressed, and if you can show me where your relatives house is I'll give you extra points on your charms' N.E.W.T. for your advanced spell work."

"No problem. I can take us there after lunch, it'll only take a few seconds. Speaking of lunch, it's waiting in the other room, if you would care to follow me."

Thirty minutes later after a pleasant lunch Harry made another portkey and they were off to the Dursley's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived in the middle of a dining room, where several things happened at once. There was a shrill cry and the sound of glass hitting the floor, followed by a large man yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Boy what the devil do you think you're doing here, popping up unannounced in the middle of our meal. You should have at least had the decency to have told us you were bringing a guest," Vernon ranted angrily.

"Don't scare us like that Harry, we heard a load bell and we stopped what we were doing and then you just appeared in front of us," his aunt said, still shaking from the fright.

"Well we didn't expect you to bring your girlfriend home so soon, although we did want to meet her one day Harry," sniggered Dudley from his end of the table.

"Don't be a prat Dudley; this is Griselda Marchbanks, head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority. I'm trying to get some of my N.E.W.T. s out of the way early so I can have more time in school over the next two year for more important things. I came here to show her the spell work I did on this house. We'll be leaving shortly, and I had to bring her directly into the house because that is the only way to prove the house is really here without taking down the spells and recasting them."

"Oh," Petunia said as she walked forward and offered her hand to the elderly witch. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Harry's Aunt Petunia and this is my husband Vernon. That's our son Dudley and welcome to our home."

"Thank you, you have a lovely home," she said, shaking everyone's hand.

"Well, we must be off, I'll see you all later, we need to go outside, then get back to the ministry," Harry said walking to the door.

As they stepped outside she turned around just as the house vanished before her eyes. She did a quick double take and started casting all sorts of revealing spells but found nothing there. She walked back and forth over the grass and didn't bump into anything. She turned back to Harry and asked, "Where did it go? I can't even detect there was ever a house there."

"Exactly. That is the point of the charm. Excuse me sir," he asked stopping a man who was walking down the sidewalk. "Can you tell me if this is number four privet drive?"

"Well that is what the sign says, or are you blind or something? And why is that old lady playing in the flower bed?" He asked, shaking his head at the pair before he kept walking down the lane.

"You see, only muggles are able to see the house. I can't even see it anymore, that's why I had to portkey us into the house first. I know the inside of the house but I can't see the outside."

"Very interesting Harry, full marks, and I'd bet you could sell this charm for a lot of money to the ministry. They buy spells you know, and I'm sure they would pay top galleon for a spell of this magnitude."

"Yes I am sure they would, but until the ministry is back on their feet it will be my little secret and only a few people know the spell has even been cast. Well have you seen enough, I'd like to get the rest of these tests out of the way today, if possible.

"Very well, I will meet you back in my office, Harry," she said before apparating away.

He followed after her but went directly to her office instead of taking the long way around. He sat down and was just getting ready when she came walking in.

"I'm not even going to ask how you arrived here before me, Mister Potter. Here's your Charms Exam, bring it up when you are finished," she said, handing him the parchment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later he was walking out of the ministry of magic with a big smile plastered on his face. He walked down the alley and into the Leaky Caldron. He showed his results to Tom and bought everyone a round of whatever they were drinking. He then went outside and apparated to number twelve Grimmauld place.

"Hello? Anyone home?" he yelled as he stepped out of the fire. Several noises were heard in the other room before he was practically run over by two women, one with red hair, and the other with brown.

"Harry! Where have you been? We've been calling for you for hours!" yelled his girlfriend.

"Yeah! Do you know how much we've been worried! Thanks for the note by the way, I went to visit my parents today and they wanted me to thank you for putting that spell on their house. I still haven't figured out how you did it though, and I've been searching the library for the spell since yesterday."

"Well good luck with your search but you won't find the spell in a book just yet." He walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "I only created it a few weeks ago and I haven't shown anyone else how to cast it yet."

"Well Ginny, would you like to go out for dinner tonight? There's a restaurant I heard about and I would love to try it out," he asked looking into his girlfriends chocolate brown eyes.

"I would love to Harry, when do we have to leave and what should I wear? Well if you and Hermione would be ready in about an hour, Ron and I will be ready to escort you then."

Ron winked at Harry as he walked into the room and turned to his girlfriend. "I believe the outfits I saw lying on your beds will do for tonight," he said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. "You had better try them on first though, we have reservations for the Crystal Palace at seven."

Both girls took off running towards their room to try on the clothing that was waiting on the beds. Ron looked at Harry with a smile on his face as he said, "It's good to see you mate and I owe you one for that."

Harry just shook his head and asked, "Has Remus asked his date yet or is he still fighting with himself whether or not to ask her?

"I haven't seen her to ask yet," Remus said walking into the room.

Harry smiled at him and then winked at Ron before yelling out, "Tonks, Remus has something to ask, he's in the living room! Hurry! It's urgent." Both Ron and Harry started laughing as half the order came in to see what all the noise was about, followed by a pink haired Tonks who had a devious smile on her face.

"Yes Remus, you have something to ask me," she asked sweetly.

"Oh um yes," he said shooting an evil glare at Harry.

"No pressure Remus, remember your Gryffindor Courage, we'll be upstairs getting ready," Harry yelled out as he and Ron ducked out of the room and fled up the stairs.

"That was pure evil Harry," Ron snickered as the walked into their rooms and put on the suits they had picked up the day before.

"Yes, but she'll need to have time to do her hair and all that other stuff girls do to make us wait for them before a date, Harry said as he finished putting on his suit.

"Good point," Ron said, finishing with his own suit.

They suddenly heard loud cheering from downstairs and looked out the door, just as Tonks ran past them towards the girl's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that wasn't so hard, was it Moony?" Harry asked when he and Ron walked back into the room. "You should probably get ready too, we put your suit on the bed in Ron's room."

Remus glared at them once again before heading upstairs to get changed himself.

Molly Weasley just smiled at her boys as Arthur walked back in the room with their family's camera.

"Well, line up boys, lets get a few before the girl get down here," Arthur said as Remus walked back into the room.

The boys grouped together by the door as their father stood at the foot of the stairs and snapped a few photos. "By the looks on your faces in the last shot I would have to guess the ladies have arrived," Arthur said turning around to look up the stairs. His mouth dropped open as well and the camera almost fell out of his hand before Dobby popped up and grabbed it.

"You look absolutely breathtaking Ginny. Can I have the honor of escorting you to dinner this fine evening?" Harry said walking to the bottom of the stairs and kissing her hand.

"You may Mister Potter," she said as they walked to the door followed by the other two groups who were receiving the same invitation by their dates.

Several camera flashes later and they grabbed Harry's portkey to the restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later two of the couples were sitting around a cozy fire at number twelve Grimmauld place.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Harry," whispered Ginny in his ear. She set her hot chocolate mug on the stand and snuggled a little closer into him.

"So did I," he said glancing at the sleeping forms of Ron and Hermione across from them on the couch. "Should we leave them there or take them up to their rooms?" Harry asked.

"Lets leave them there, they look so peaceful like that," she said falling asleep in his arms.

Harry watched as she drifted off in his arms, she looked so small and vulnerable and at the same time so powerful and beautiful. _This is what I'm fighting for. This is what I want out of life. To sit around and enjoy the company of friends and family and not have a care in the world. This is why I'm going to defeat Voldemort. _He smiled and soon he was also sleeping on the couch.

Several hours later a woman came into the room and smiled she pulled a couple of blankets out of the cupboard and placed them over the couples to keep them warm.

She turned and was heading out the door when she heard a voice whisper into her ear, "thanks, mom." She turned around to see Harry's eyes open and a smile on his face that she would never forget. She whispered back, "anytime, son," as she left the room with a tear in her eye


	14. TRAINING DAY

**TRAINING DAY**

Harry woke up early that next morning with a small weight resting on his lap. He looked down and smiled, _I could get used to this_ he thought. It was time to get up though he had exercises to do and there was no time like the present to get started. He leaned over and started kissing the top of Ginny's head rubbing her back he started calling her name. She looked up and smiled kissing him on the lips.

"I could get used to that Mr. Potter," she said with a wink getting up and stretching. "Why are we awake so early" she asked staring at the clock on the wall.

"Oh I must have forgotten to tell you training starts tomorrow for the DA and we will be getting up at five every morning to start the day. Here is your letter I have to get back home so I will talk to you soon" he said before popping away.

_Dear DA member, _

_You have been formally invited to participate in a summer training program. It will begin on July the twenty ninth and end on August twenty ninth. It will be a very tough training and there will be rules that must be followed. Your parents or guardians must sign the permission form enclosed to be able to participate. Congratulations on all of the members who took the N.E.W.T. s and the O.W.L.'s last term I have heard through unnamed sources that all the members received an outstanding and were top of there class in other areas as well. Enclosed is a portkey that will bring you to my house where we will be living and training together for the next month. If your parents have signed the form the portkey in the watch will activate and bring you to me at ten A.M. _

_A few birthdays will be celebrated over this training and you will have a half day off to celebrate with the group. Neville's is on the thirtieth and mine is on the thirty first as well as Terry Boot's on the fifteenth of August presents are not necessary and cake will be provided. _

_Please mail your responses as soon as possible and don't forget all of your stuff. If you can't make it no worries the DA will be continuing as an official group this year and also be open to the whole school. If you have any questions or you need anything else send an owl and I will get back to you as soon as I can. _

_HP _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Mad eye what do you think? How many will make it through the first day."

"I'm not sure I think at least half of them will be asleep before they make it to lunch and the rest will be crying for there mummy's by dinner."

They finished breakfast in silence after that occasionally making comments about traps and the upcoming training they were going to be starting tomorrow.

"Dobby is everything ready for our guests," Harry asked before lying down for the night?

"Yes Master Harry everything is ready sir," squeaked the happy elf.

"Good thank you Dobby, I'll see you in the morning then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a bright and cheerful morning when Harry woke up the next day. His students and friends would be coming today and training would start after lunch. If they made it to lunch he smiled thinking of all the traps and things that where set up for his students.

"Morning Moony, Mad Eye, he said walking into the kitchen for breakfast."

"Morning cub," smiled Remus.

"Is everything ready it's almost time," Harry said digging in to his e on the table.

"Yes everything is set up," Moody said finishing his breakfast and then walking to the door.

"Well gentlemen I think it is time to get in our places and begin the war." Harry said standing up from the table and heading over to the door. "I will see you in a little while."

With a nod, the three men left the room as a small house elf snapped his fingers vanishing the meal before popping away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh where the bloody hell are we?" Was the voiced response of many cold wet people in a crumpled heap on the floor of a darkened room with no doors.

"Lumos" A voice yelled out in the distance followed by many more as wand tips lit up and people started recognizing each other.

"You have been summoned here to start your training. Many of you will not make it past the first half hour. You are stuck in a room with no doors and the ceiling will start lowering in two minutes, together you might live. You must hurry though there are more tests after this one and if you lose the price will be you very souls." That said the air in the room shifted and the temperature dropped thirty degrees. Screams rang out and people started running around the room.

"Enough! Quiet down this is just a test we can get out of here we just have to work together." Hermione yelled holding out her wand and casting a drying spell on her clothes. "We need to figure out a way to stop the ceiling from falling in on us and a way to get out of this room."

"We could use a movement freezing spell but that would take a lot of energy to keep up until we can figure out a way to get out of here." Cho Chang said from her corner of the room.

"That's a good idea Cho we will need one person in each corner and one in the middle to hold the spell," Hermione said moving to the middle of the room and casting the spell.

"We need someone to cast detection spells and look for a door or hidden exit somewhere in the room. "Ron said getting up to look and moving to one wall.

"This is hopeless there's nothing here we have checked the walls and none of them have a hidden exit we're all going to be crushed," Smith said.

"You have been here for ten minutes, I am starting to bore.

You checked the walls, and your standing on the floor.

Why don't you give up and I show you the heavenly door!"

The voice faded away as people sat down shaking there heads. "We are never going to get out of here," yelled Dean.

"It's in the ceiling, a heavenly door," yelled Colin as he waved his wand showing a large door.

"Man that was close, where are we now," asked Ron as they appeared in a new room.

"There's writing on the wall over here come look," yelled Seamus.

Those who come into my house shall pay the price.

I will make you wish you where never here.

You will cry for your mommies and wish for death soon.

For I am a werewolf and this is my full moon room,

Take head and grab your silver not much will save you from my wrath.

When the clock strikes three I will be set free and none will hear your plea.

-Fenrir Greyback-

"Greyback he's the most wanted werewolf in all of England. He bites anything during the full moon hurting as many people as he can find. He has supposedly tripled the werewolf population in Great Britain in the last three years," Hermione said as if she were reading it from a book.

The group looked around the room looking for another exit with there wands held high until a clock on the wall chimed once, twice, and then thrice followed by a loud howl in the distance.

"We have to get the bloody hell out of here," yelled Dennis Creevey hiding behind his brother.

"Check the walls and ceiling for another door," said Ron from behind him.

"Again you waste time sitting when you should be doing." a voice said in the air. "The North is where you mustn't go. Danger lies east and west south is really the best like a little mole you must dig a little hole."

"Dig a hole how are we going to do that we don't have any shovels," said Colin Creevey.

"There is a tunneling spell in the sixth year Herbology text. I can't remember the incantation for it though," Hermione said with a frown.

"Its _exaro lacuna_ while waving your wand in a circular motion where you want the hole," said Neville from behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There doing better than I thought they would considering I helped them through the first couple problems. This is the last test I set for them. They must be starving by now especially Ron."

"Yeah Harry do you think we should take pity on them, and end there initiation after lunch," Remus asked?

"Have pity on them after lunch. I'm going to ream them a good one a first year could have gotten through some of those traps," Moody snarled back at the other two.

"Yeah after lunch we will give them a break and explain to them some of the scanning spells they should use before eating something that pops up in front of them. Aye moody," Harry asked with a smile?

"Right you are my boy, too right you are, CONSTANT VIGILANCE," Moody yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man I'm starving I wish we could get something to eat soon," Ron complained.

"Your wish is granted hungry one the door to your left contains a feast for all to enjoy," said the mysterious voice from the air.

"All right food lets eat," Ron yelled as he ran in and started stacking his plate. "This is great Ron said biting off more chicken and stuffing it in his mouth.

It was ten minutes later when everyone started turning green and silver. People opened there mouths to yell but they found bubbles coming out of there mouths and they started shrinking in size.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE," Moody shouted. "You lot have a lot of explaining to do most of those traps a first year could have gotten out of quicker. You're supposed to be the DA the best of the best. I should be training the Inquisitorial Squad at least they showed some tact and talent. First mistake was taking a strange and illegal portkey sent to you in the mail. Did any of you send Potter a letter asking about the training, did you ask how he got these illegal portkeys and where they would be taking you? Second mistake when you landed here you failed to even check and see if all of the others where members of your group. Second mistake when you landed here you failed to even check and see if all of the others where members of your group. You failed to see Missis Zambini, Greengrass and Davis in your midst. Of course none of you can see them at the moment with there invisibility cloaks on but that is no excuse. There are several spells and detection wards that can be cast to see through them and disable them. Waving his wand at the three he summoned there cloaks. Your final mistake was eating food before checking to see if it was spell and potion free."

Waving his wand and muttering an incantation towards Ron he spoke again. "Tell me boy why are you here?"

"I got an invitation in the morning post to come here and train with Harry and the rest of the DA," Ron said unable to resist answering.

"Tell me boy what is the DA and what is its purpose," Moody snarled?

"We are a group of students learning defense and taking a stand against the ministry and there unfair policies," Ron said with a panic stricken face as he just admitted to treason against the ministry.

"Who is your leader?"

"Harry Potter," Ron answered again.

"Good you have just condemned yourself and the whole DA to imprisonment in Azkaban for a minimum of five years. One last question boy, tell us all who it is you fancy and why.

A bright red Ron started opening his mouth to speak when another voice said _silencio_ from behind him. "We can all save Ron from announcing his love interest. I think Hermione is a wonderful friend, but she is just as red faced as Ronald is so we can move on to more important matters I think. Remus crossed to the middle of the floor and cast a few spells around the room.

"Welcome to the DA hideaway! Your first two weeks will be spent with Mad Eye Moody he will run you until you are able to handle what he has to throw at you. He will work on your stamina and you spell work. The second two weeks you will all be working with me on advanced defensive and offensive magic as well as light rituals and obscure arts. The effects of the curses and potions you ingested at lunch will wear off by the morning. The floo in the kitchen here is connected to the network but will only be available to make calls today and the last day of training."

"Through this hall," Remus said pointing "is where you will be sleeping. Girls in the left wing and boys in the right there are gender spells in place much like Hogwarts you will not like the results if you decide to try and cross them. If you manage to get passed them though we will be very pleased with you and may even reward you for your cunning, which is a very Slytherin trait.

"If you need any assistance while you're here feel free to call on my friends Dobby and Winky who are more than happy to serve if they are able. Now I leave you in the capable hands of the real professor Moody. Have fun, and I'll see you all later," Harry said as he walked out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well it's been a long summer vacation. The training you have received here will easily get any of you into the Auror academy when you graduate from Hogwarts if that is your wish. Some of the rituals you have done and spells you have learned are considered dark by the ministry standards. I hope you use this knowledge and power I have shared with you for the light side and your families continue to do so after we are gone.

Tomorrow we head back to school I am willing to bet my Firebolt there will be trouble at the train station before we leave. Be very careful and don't forget to work together and we will win this war.

This year you will be helping me train the future DA and we will be working on unifying the houses of Hogwarts. Remember the communication system I have taught you and use it well also your watch portkeys will bring you here if you are ever in any trouble. If you are hurt when you arrive call out for dobby or Winky and they will assist you and get aid for you.

Go home and get some sleep everyone I will meet you on the platform tomorrow morning. Moody, Remus I have some stuff to discuss with you before you leave."

Harry watched as everyone left the house and sighed. It had been a long month and they had all learned a lot, he only hoped it would be enough and they would all survive the year at Hogwarts.

"Tomorrow will be the test of all our hard work. Lets get some sleep Remus you know what to do with the order, Mad Eye make sure we have little Auror interference until the end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spells:

_Exaro lacuna_ – to dig a hole.

Man can you believe how long it takes some authors to update! Sorry readers I have been going through a lot of stuff and haven't been in the mood to write anything. My muse is gone and my beta's are missing in action if anyone wants the job email me at joshuadallen3 on AOL. I was severely interested in HBP but I think it was a flop and was very disappointed in the way she took it. It still looks like h/g but it may not come back until after the final battle in book 7 or 8. Horcruxes may be included in my story but I'm not sure to what extent. Well I will try to keep up with this story and update again quickly. I hope to read your reviews.


	15. PROPHECY EXPLAINED

**PROPHECY EXPLAINED**

The train station was bustling with muggles walking back and forth getting on train and shuffling luggage and bags back and forth. No one noticed the lone figure waving a wooden stick and an orange light hitting the wall between two platforms. The man smiled and then was gone before anyone could blink.

Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort smiled a sinister smile as a man came in and bowed deeply before him. "Rise and join your brothers it will be a glorious day." The man quickly stood up and left the room to join his comrades getting ready for the fight. The Dark Lord smiled and then laughed leaving his faithful servants to there mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Be ready my friends things will be starting very soon," Harry said to another random couple hidden under an invisibility spell as he passed them on his way to deliver his message to the next one.

Parents arrived and the children said there goodbyes quickly before a prefect would let them know to get on the train quickly so there wouldn't be any delays. This year there would be no waving from the train and children running up and down the platform yelling to loved ones as they left for school. It was a sad thing to witness a near empty platform except for a few prefects milling about watching for late comers.

Harry suddenly tensed and let out a whistle before pulling his wand and sealing the train closed and starting it on its journey to Hogwarts. Just as the train disappeared out of sight the first pops of apparition and killing curses were heard throughout the station. The walls cracked and a dust cloud blew up from the damaged walls surrounding the platform and the tracks where the train would have been.

"You're late the train left a few minutes ago," a voice called from the center of the tracks.

"Potter, my Lord will reward me well for your capture even if I bring you in a little damaged," he yelled sending off the cruciatus curse in Harry's direction. Several more followed and as Harry stood there waiting for the curse to reach him he nodded his head slowly watching as his army moved out from the shadows incapacitating half of the death eaters before the spells even reached him.

"While you all took aim at me my friends have disabled half of your group I suggest you leave now before you are all taken captive or worse he said as a smile lit up his face. As another third of there forces where cut down trying to escape use there portkeys or leave by apparition. "Handy thing wards, they keep people out and also they keep people in."

"Attack," screamed the lead Death Eater as he started firing curses and hexes as fast as he could.

"Protego maximas," Harry said as he waved his wand quickly above his head a bright golden light surrounding his body. He rolled to the side and started shooting spells off into the death eaters that where left on the platform.

A lone dark figure stood watching the fight from the top of a hill to the north. He had seen the train pull out and then a single figure left standing on the tracks. He watched and plotted as he saw his men loosing to the small group of fighters on the platform. He didn't recognize any symbols on there uniforms and he couldn't tell who they where from his position. He cast the dark mark into the sky and waved his wand apparating away to inform his master of the failure of his Azkaban force.

"Master the forces you sent have failed you and have been captured by a small group of fighters. They were wearing an outfit I have never seen before. I'm not sure if they were from the ministry or Dumbledore's order. They all had on dark green cloaks and took down most of your forces in the first few minutes."

"Crucio," the dark lord screamed as he pointed his wand at the shivering and screaming man trembling before him on the floor. "You have failed me! Why did you bother coming back to me if you have nothing at all to report? Return there and watch, I want to know everything that happens and who these strange men where who attacked my servants. You will return here tomorrow and if you have nothing useful for me again I will be very disappointed in you. Now go and send Malfoy in on your way!"

"My Lord," whispered the tight voice of a richly dressed man with long blond hair.

"Report, have you found your wife and son yet. I have a mission for him in Hogwarts this year and he will take my mark very soon."

"No my lord I have not found him yet, I have checked all of his friends houses and made a report with several of my ministry allies and he has not been seen or heard from since he was seen at the press conference in Diagon Alley. When that blood traitor Weasley was sworn to office," Malfoy spat as he uttered the last name.

"You have one week to find them before I assume they are not as loyal to me as you say they are. What of the ministry have you heard anything about the prophecy that was destroyed or which seer made it."

"Not yet, there was some talk about it concerning you and the Potter brat but nothing else My Lord. I am still waiting for a few of my contacts to get in touch though."

"CRUCIO, do not lie to me Lucius for I know all that goes on in your pathetic mind. You have lost most of your influence in the ministry and any friends you still have are members of my ranks already. You are growing useless and I tire of your constant failures I give you one last chance to prove yourself. Take ten men and go into Muggle London I want you two bring me fifteen virgins and they better not be soiled or market in anyway. The older they are the better they are for the ritual I have prepared. Go now and if you fail me again I will be most displeased."

"Yes my Lord I will not fail you again," he said backing out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Healers get to work patch up anything you can if anyone is too badly hurt yell and I will send them to the infirmary with a portkey." Harry walked around looking at all the death eaters and his people that where injured or helping to restore the platform, "Team leaders to me for debriefing!"

"Brown leader report" he said looking towards Neville.

"One hundred Death Eaters down no gold or silvers it looks like we got most of the fresh faces from Azkaban. Some have said they saw a man up on the north hill but he was gone before they could get a good look."

"Yes I saw him as well but he was only here to report on there success or failure. He will not be having a good night after his report," Harry smiled and looked at his next leader.

"Green leader your mission is reconnaissance take your team and go, this is a portkey to the castle. Anyone else have anything to report?" Seeing nothing else he handed portkeys out to the rest of the leaders. "Take your teams and go we will meet in the office for a formal debrief and green leaders report in the morning after breakfast. Blue team and red team you're with me." As they groups disappeared one after the other Harry spoke again. "Signal the Aurors!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting in his office reading another report and signing off on it when an old man came running in "Attack on platform nine and three quarter sir I'm not sure how long it has been going on, saw over a hundred death eaters maybe more." The man got out before he collapsed on one of the chairs in the office.

"Shit," Kingsley said before tugging on the amulet around his neck and summoning his division of Aurors to his office. Turning to the fire he threw in a handful of powder before shouting "Headmasters office Hogwarts."

"Yes Kingsley is something wrong," asked Dumbledore from his plush green office chair?

"Just got a report there is an attack going on at platform nine and three quarters not sure when it began but I'm heading in with my division we could sure use the orders help. Report said over a hundred DE's."

The twinkle left Dumbledore's eye as he stood up pulled on a phoenix amulet around his neck and ran to the fire flooing directly to Number Twelve Grimauld Place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Incoming get in your positions," said Harry moving to stand in front of the gagged and bound Death Eaters.

"Stand where you are and don't move ministry of magic," said the booming voice of a man dressed in Auror blue robes as several people apparated in. "State your name and turn around slowly or we will be forced stun you."

"If I wanted to do you harm Kingsley I would have done so already or had one of my people do so. I suggest you lower your wands and then we can talk about this pile of trash I found before you arrived," Harry said slowly turning around.

"Harry what are you doing here," Dumbledore asked stepping forward to get a look at the platform, nodding to the hidden people he could sense around him.

"Lower your wand Shacklebolt if you where in danger you would have already been killed. You didn't even arrive at a neutral spot to survey the scene, you just apparated into a possible battlefield on the word of an old man running into your office. What have I told you time and time again CONSTANT VIGILANCE," Yelled a gruff voice stepping out from the shadows.

Several people in the crown of Aurors winced when they recognized Mad Eye Moody standing there, and then from the shadows appeared several figures wearing dark green armor and masks wands drawn and pointed at the ground.

"Lower your wands and return to the castle, the train should be arriving soon and you should be riding in the carriages heading to the castle," said Harry to his people.

As one the group disappeared and Harry turned and looked at Kingsley and Dumbledore. "As soon as the train was full I sent it on its way two minutes later this popped in and my group dealt with it," Harry said pointing to the Death Eaters. "I hope Azkaban is ready to receive most of its missing people, and that you have added the new guards and wards to it."

"Yes we have Potter, although it's not common knowledge I would ask where you heard about it as I only received word this morning."

"Well it is a good thing I didn't get my information from a ministry employee then eh Shack."

"Correct now anything you would like to add to your story before we take them away?"

"Not really there was a watcher up on that hill for some of the battle but we didn't get an ID before he was able to apparate away. That is pretty much all I know I'm surprised though that the ministry didn't have any guards here when the Death Eaters arrived I would definitely look into who was supposed to be here today and find out why they weren't here."

"We will be doing that as soon as we have taken care of the prisoners; I thank you for your help and the minister will here about what happened here. The new law passed by the ministry will reward you and your group well for your work here today. I believe it is a one hundred galleons prize for the capture of a veritaserum proven Death Eater. We will send the galleons to a Gringotts vault of your choosing just give me the vault number.

"Very well here is a vault number for the gold, and I'm sure I will see you again soon Shack. Albus I will meet you in your office no doubt you have your own questions. And don't forget Shack CONSTANT VIGILANCE," he yelled, nodding to Mad Eye Moody and disappearing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Virgins Malfoy I asked you for virgins, what did you do walk the streets asking random women if the where still pure then bring them here when they said yes. Muggles care little for purity you fool. Maybe the job was too difficult for you; maybe I should have given it to one of my more trusted men. Fetch me Severus while I think about an appropriate punishment for your constant failure."

"Right away my lord" Malfoy said before walking slowly for the door.

"Oh and before you go CRUCIO," the Dark Lord smiled evilly as he watched Malfoy squirm on the ground. _God he hated the arrogant prick but he had his uses and as soon as he found his wife and son he would become a martyr for the cause. His boy was just as arrogant he had heard, he would gladly accept the chance to avenge his father. If it got out that he was killed by the blood traitors and muggle loving fools._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good evening headmaster, are you ready for the New Year. Lots of new students this year I noticed. Do they get shorter to you every year as well or is it just me?"

"Someday you are going to have to show me how you get in hear before I do. It would be an invaluable skill to have. Yes I'm ready for the year the question is are you? I still haven't received a lesson plan from you to turn in to the ministry for there records. The students only seem smaller because you're still growing yourself I finished growing a long time ago and now I may even be shrinking a little."

"Lesson plans of you must mean these," he said pulling a dozen sheets out of his pocket. That's the gist of what I will be teaching this year of course that may change as the students progress and I fix what the last few teachers have done to screw them up."

"Very well I will forward these to the ministry after I look them over. Now to the capture of the death eaters at the train station and your friends, what can you tell me about that?"

"Remarkable is it not that twenty five students barely past there fifth year of education can take out so many death eaters and receive little wounds themselves only allowing one death eater to escape. It kind of makes you wonder why so many people are afraid of them."

"Yes truly remarkable maybe if you decide to open up your classes to the entire Wizarding population they will no longer fear the name or his followers and will all stand together and fight. I doubt it though he was a lot different to fight the first time around. He was a lot more daring and reckless. Since his defeat and resurrection he is being a lot more careful. He barely fights himself choosing to send his forces out to attack in groups and ambush people in there homes. He does not wish to become a spirit again and he will be taking steps to insure it doesn't happen again. He is right now gathering forces to fight for him and looking for allies. He is still searching for the prophecy and the seer who gave it. I'm afraid this time he will be much more difficult to get and he will be sacrificing many more of his death eaters getting thing done.

"Yes I agree he will be looking for ways to stop death from coming for him but he is wasting his time. Death won't come for him he can be hurt and maimed but he will heal. He has already found immortality he just hasn't realized it yet. You could cast the killing curse time and time again at him and he would not die as it can be cast on me and I will not die. We are both immortal and linked to each other in life, my scar it links us as well. As the prophecy states: _And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. When he failed to kill me as a child he started surviving and at the beginning of this summer I started surviving; now it is up to one of us to kill the other. As soon as he figures this out I have to be ready to fight and finish him or else he will start killing at random and be unstoppable."_

"Are you sure," Dumbledore asked without the standard twinkle in his eye?

"Yes and I believe the final confrontation will be here at the castle sometime during the school year. That gives us little time to prepare the DA is ready to fight and I'm opening it up to all who want to learn this year."

"Very well, I'll show you to your classroom and office then we can meet the others and head to the feast."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Thanks for the reviews they keep me going! Hope you enjoyed this update and I hope to have more coming soon.

JADEFOX


End file.
